The Angry Birds Movie 2 (rewritten)
by I. M. Rally
Summary: The birds and pigs are forced to work together to save their islands from being destroyed. Meanwhile, Aggie is still dealing with her break-up relationship with Red as she tried to control herself from sadness, anger, and jealousy when there's a new bird came to his life. WARNING: SPOILERS!
1. Prologue

**Hi, everybody! So, I have watched The Angry Birds Movie 2, and it was amazing, and funniest movie of the year. You should watch it. Sure there's one thing I don't like in the movie (I don't wanna mention it), but I decided to ignore that, and focused on the funny parts. The 2nd movie almost ruined my career and confidence of writing Angry Birds Movie fanfiction, but I decided to keep going, until I'm running out of ideas. **

**So, as promise, this is my version of The Angry Birds Movie 2 with my one and only main OC, Aggie. The story is complicated to make since the end of the Angry Birds Series season 1, but I did my best. Enjoy the first chapter.**

_**WARNING: SPOILER!**_

* * *

It was another beautiful day on Bird Island. The sun was shining. The birds were going about their business. From now on, they used slingshots to transport one place to another, and safely landed on target platforms with a spring at the bottom. Red was doing what he did best: keeping the whole island safe.

Red was the hero of Bird Island, and he intended on keeping it that way. As he performed his daily patrol at the beach, he popped out from the sand. He and his friends were watching-and waiting for the pigs to attack.

"Bomb, anything from Piggy Island?" Red asked.

Bomb replied as he popped out of the sand next to Red, and stared through some binoculars, "Nope."

"Chuck, anything to the north?"

Chuck emerged out of a lump of sand, binoculars at the ready. He gasped with his eyes widened, and said, "Nope. Nothin'."

"Aggie, have you felt something in the Force?"

Aggie sat with crossed legs on the sand, and her eyes closed, letting the Force flow through her, "I think I feel something. Something... circular... and flying... and creamy! I felt... pie."

Red was quite confuse of his ex-girlfriend's report, "Pie?! What does that even mean?"

They weren't the only ones on the lookout, though. A nearby hatchling spotted something in the sky.

"What's that?" Vivi, the green hatchling, asked as he pointed at a round object that was zipping closer and closer to the beach.

"Uh-oh," Red took the binoculars from Chuck, and he looked through them. There was a pie coming towards them.

"Incoming pie!" Chuck alerted.

"Incoming sweet for life!" Zoe, the pink hatchling, exclaimed.

"What do we do?!" asked Bomb.

"Duck!" Red warned them.

Red, Chuck, and Bomb ducked down back in the sand, and Zoe, Vivi, and Aggie ran out of the way, but a duck thought he was called as he got up from his chair. A cream pie soared through the air and made a loud SPLAT! as it hit a duck square in the face.

"I got pie all over my face!" The duck squawked.

"Hey, sorry, buddy," Red apologized to the duck, Quickly, Red looked through his binoculars toward Piggy Island. There he saw exactly what he suspected: a bunch of pigs. Next to their very own slingshot. Celebrating. The pigs had launched the pie that had smacked the poor duck right in the bill!

Seething with anger, Red made a vow.

"Those pigs...," he started.

"Those big fat green meanies...," Aggie joined him, holding her fist up.

"Are gonna pay...," Chuck added fiercely, joining the two.

They looked expectantly at Bomb, who they hoped would finish their sentence.

"For our lunches...," Bomb guessed.

"Uh, because of our hunger to give them...," Red continued.

"A better gift...," Aggie added.

"A taste of their own...," Chuck joined in again.

"Quesadilla!" Bomb said joyfully. Red and Aggie gave Bomb an odd look but decided to try to save the moment. Bomb knew he hadn't said the right thing. "What?"

* * *

Red knew what he had to do! get revenge on Piggy Island, and quick!

Red, Chuck, Bomb, and Aggie went into town, where Red admired a mural of himself. Alex, the painter, had done a great job of making Red look very heroic, just the way he looked on the day he had saved Bird Island from being invaded by pigs. As he walked through town, Red was bombarded with affection from his fellow birds, who were very thankful for all of Red's help and leadership.

A slingshot is ready to launch a bunch of birds, but Red, Chuck, Bomb, and Aggie stepped in.

"Sorry, guys, taking over the blue line. Official business," he explained.

"Of course. Anything for you, Red," Pinky nodded.

The other birds in the understood. They were happy Red was taking care of them.

"Hey, Red!" Alex shouted out to him. "Isn't it funny how nobody liked you until you saved Bird Island, but now we all love you?"

Red grimaced. It was true-up until he had saved the birds' eggs from going into one giant omelet for Leonard Mudbeard, the leader of the pigs, he had just been the local grouch. He didn't like being reminded of it, though. Yes, thanks for bringing that up," he replied sarcastically.

Red, Chuck, Bomb, and Aggie loaded a large bottle of hot sauce into the slingshot and pulled the slingshot and pulled the slingshot strap back as hard as they could.

"Okay, ready?" Red asked. "Three..." he began the countdown.

"Two...," Chuck continued.

"Two!" Bomb said enthusiastically.

"No, Bomb, you say 'one,'" Red instructed him.

Bomb's eyes lit up. "Oh! Right!" he remembered. "One!"

"FIRE!" Aggie screamed excitingly.

The four let go of the strap, sending the hot sauce flying through the air and across the ocean toward their target: Piggy Island.

Over on Piggy Island things were peaceful in a very piggy way. There was a lot of noise and clutter. Just the way they liked it! Some of the pigs were enjoying a large, pig-size meal at the Piggy Island restaurant. One pig in particular believed his meal could use a little more flavor.

Yoo-hoo! Hot sauce, please!" he called out to the waiter.

THUMP!

Things got a lot spicier when the hot sauce bottle from Bird Island hit the pig right in the gut!

A bird versus pig prank war had begun!

* * *

When a group of hatchlings celebrated at a party, one hatchling happily collected a balloon from a Mime bird, but things didn't go as planned.

"Ooo! I really want the red one! The red one! Ha-ha! Balloonie!" She shouted happily for her balloon.

From across the ocean, Leonard and his new assistant, Courtney, focused a giant magnifying glass onto the balloons the hatchlings were so excited about. A beam of hot, intense light caused the balloons to burst!

POP!

The hatchling saw that her beloved balloon had popped. She began to cry. Loudly. Then the ray of light glided over the balloons the Mime bird was holding.

POP! POP! POP!

The Mime bird started crying, too.

The ray of the light then glided to the hatchlings' bounce house. The beam focused on the bounce house, and then...

BOOM!

The bounce house popped, sending the hatchlings in the air. Red, Chuck, Bomb, and Aggie caught them on time before they hit the sand.

The hatchlings then cried poorly and loudly.

"But I was bouncing!" Jay sobbed.

Red could feel his blood boiling. He was going to teach those pigs a lesson. Atop a diving board, he stood on Chuck's shoulders. Chuck was standing on Bomb's shoulders.

"You mess with the hatchlings...," Red said as he fastened on his swim goggles, "You get the cannonball!"

"Ready, big guy?" Chuck asked, putting on his goggles.

"Oh yeah," Bomb answered, wearing his goggles. "You ready, big guy?" He was standing on Terence's shoulders.

Terence growled. He was ready.

"Aggie, ready your magic!" Red called to Aggie, who was standing on the water's edge, holding an heirloom of her five families: a magic wand staff!

Sharing the same family heirloom is not quite easy for her ancestors, but because she's the combination of all five families, Aggie has the wand staff to herself.

"You got it, Red!" Aggie saluted.

With much of Bird Island watching and cheering them on, the four birds jumped into the ocean with a giant SPLOSH! Their impact-mostly Terence's-on the water caused a giant wave to form.

When the wave grew a little larger, it's Aggie's signal to use her magic as she held her wand staff straight, and said her spell.

"GIGANTIC TSUNAMI WAVE!"

A strong wind and a wave of water emerged from Aggie's wand staff bell, a penguin with fairy wings, and a friendship tattoo symbol on its belly, pushing and blowing th wave as it rolled across the ocean toward Piggy Island and smacked into it, soaking everything and everyone!

"Why won't you just take a bath?" The mother pig commanded her son.

Oliver, a piglet who was covered in mud and dirt, stubbornly yelled at his mother, "Why won't _you_ just take a bath?!"

The next thing they know, the water smacked at them as their bathroom flooded.

* * *

The birds were able to relax again. Many returned to playing and sunbathing as they normally would, just like Jay eating a worn ice cream. Just then, several big shadows blocked the sun. Jay looked at the sky as he accidentally dropped the ice cream from the cone, which was actually a bunch of worms. It was Leonard in a piggy blimp! Leonard laughed as he looked down on Bird Beach.

"This might pinch a little!" he shouted down at them.

On cue, the piggy crew dumped basket upon basket of giant crabs onto the beach from the safety of their blimps. Birds ran in terror as the clawed crustaceans crawled on the sand!

The blimps turned around. They had completed their mission.

"Catch ya later, you stupid birds!" Leonard yelled as the blimp turned around, heading victoriously back to Piggy Island.

The crabs are now charging at Hal.

"No! Please, no!" He begged.

One of the crabs took his wallet behind him. Fortunately, Red grabbed the crab, and snatched away the money from it. "Not on my watch!" He threw the crab away. He used Bomb to rolled the crabs down.

"Sorry, guys," Bomb apologized to the crabs.

"Excuse me, sir," Red said to Hal. "But I believe this belongs to you," he gave the wallet back to him.

"My hero," Hal looked up to the red bird.

Red was flattered, "Don't... stop... I said don't stop." Then, his attention turned to Aggie where he saw her running back to the beach.

Watching her friends got hurt by the crabs that the pigs brought, Aggie can feel her head steaming as she jumped up the slingshot, and pointed her wand staff at the crabs.

"EXTREME TORNADO BLOOOOOW!"

With the exact name of the spell, the wand staff released a huge tornado, blowing the crabs away from the birds.

"BARBEQUE LASER BEAM!"

That spell released red hot laser from the wand staff, and barbequed the crabs that got hit by the laser.

"NO ONE MESSES WITH MY FRIENDS!" Aggie yelled so loud she jumped off the slingshot, and ran back to the water's edge to cast more spells at the pigs to Piggy Island.

Red, Chuck, and Bomb quickly ran after Aggie, and held her back so she won't go crazy attacking with her wand staff again.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, Aggie, that's enough!" Red held her arm.

"Yeah, I think they'll stop," Chuck added.

When her three friends held her back, Aggie quickly calmed down. It was a tough month.

It's been a tough month for Red and Aggie ever since their break-up few weeks ago. After Aggie restored the powerful energy back in the universe, and almost died, things already went back to normal. She can go back to travel different worlds, and teaching friendships and all. But this is not enough. She and Red weren't exactly back together because they are both busy with their own business. Red has his everyday patrol, protecting Bird Island from the pigs, and Aggie already made two more friends, who were gnomes and focused on racing, which she never did for 15 years. Red and Aggie are still close friends though, but they are still waiting for something, a miracle, to get themselves back together again. But now, they don't feel like in love anymore.

No time for feelings! They still have to stay focus for what the pigs will do next.

_**THE ANGRY BIRDS MOVIE 2**_

* * *

**Sorry about the spoilers! Can't help myself there.**

**So, like it said here, ever since the end of the first season of my series, Aggie and Red are still breaking up, but they're still best friends. We don't know what their relationship would be in the movie, but we'll wait. I hope you like my first chapter. Have a good day!**


	2. Truce

Victory was strewn about the beach. It was a mess. Sunbathing crabs were nestled among the debris of the prank war. Red stood on the slingshot, gazing out into the ocean toward Piggy Island.

"Another successful day of protecting the island! Great job, guys!" Red said proudly to Aggie, Bomb, and Chuck.

"Oh yeah!" Bomb chuckled as he, Chuck, and Aggie high-fived.

Three small hatchlings excitedly slid on the slingshot to their hero.

"You saved us, Red!" the hatchlings said excitedly.

Zoe agreed. "You're our hero!"

"What can I say? That's what I do. Now why don't you guys just go ahead and run along and keep your big, cute eyes peeled for the next pig prank, all right?" Red told the young birds.

Eager to be helpful to Red, the hatchlings scampered off to look for any signs of the pigs' next move, too, was keeping his eyes open for the next attack from Piggy Island.

The third hatchling, Sam-Sam, turned to say, "PPIIIIIIGS!"

Red, Chuck, Bomb, and Aggie stared at the little hatchling blankly.

"I'm going to get you!" Vivi exclaimed a he and Zoe, wearing pig snouts and ears, chased after Sam-Sam.

Red laughed at the little hatchlings' cuteness, "Adorable. Okay, let's just finish clean up the rest of these crabs before we could move on to..."

Chuck picked up all of the crabs around the place as fast as 2 seconds, and dumped them in the garbage can. "Done and done."

Bomb popped out of the garbage can, which Chuck accidentally dumped him there too.

"Ummmmm..." Aggie let the Force flow through her to sense something big, bad and dangerous coming from the pigs.

"How's it go, Ags? Do you sense something?" Red asked.

"I think I did. But it's not so big and dangerous than I thought," Aggie replied.

Bomb noticed something ahead, "Whoa!"

Chuck also spotted something in the distance. "Red, what is that?"

"What the heck?" Red wondered aloud.

There was a green round, bobbing object coming closer and closer to them.

"Is it, uh... Is it a head?" Bomb fell down from the garbage can to free himself. "What is that?"

Soon the object was close enough that they could see that it was a small green balloon with Leonard's smiley face drawn there. Attached to its string was a piece of paper rolled up like a tiny scroll. It floated up to them at the water's edge.

"Oh look. It seems it's some kind of note," Bomb said.

"What if it's a love note? What if it's like a message in a bottle?" Chuck hoped.

"Or a genie in a bottle!" the black bird guessed excitingly.

"Guys, there's no bottle. So, just, you know, stop," Red untied the piece of paper while his friends looked on. They were all very unsure about this.

"Yeah, have you seen a bottle tied to the a balloon? I don't think so," Aggie agreed.

_Dear birds,_

_We humbly request a truce, can we talk?_

_Love,_  
_Leonard._  
XOXO.

Red knew the pigs were trying to pull another prank. "Yeah, nice try, piggies! We're not idiots!" He crumpled the note and threw it away. Seconds later, another note attached to another balloon floated over, and hit Red behind his head. He untied the new note and read it.

_Dear birds,_

_You are idiots. But... we are serious about the truce!_

Red turned around, and noticed many more green balloons with notes had floated ashore. In fact, Bird Island was now filled with green balloons and offers of a truce. To Red's shock, this made the other birds very happy! Even Chuck, Bomb, and Aggie were celebrating.

"A truce!" Chuck exclaimed

"The prank war is over!" Bomb declared.

"Finally! My friendship wish came true!" Aggie squealed with her puppy eyes.

Red smelled something funny. "What? No! This is just another one of their pranks," he insisted.

"What?" Chuck asked. "This is a huge relief, right? I mean, who else was getting really tired of all the constant pranking and retaliation?"

"Me! This guy!" Bomb agreed.

"Tired?! No, no, no, guys, listen!" Red demanded, but Chuck and Bomb weren't listening.

"Imagine all the fun things we can do now!" Bomb said.

"I can think of one," Chuck suggested, nudging Bomb.

"You think we'll go?"

"I think we pick his interest."

"No, no, no, guys," Red pleaded. "We are working tiressly day and night to save the world."

"Uh, but the world doesn't need saving, Red," Chuck reminded him.

"Of course, they need us!" Red insisted. Then, he turned to Aggie. "Ags, are you into this, too? I mean, come on. You love hating those pigs! You love to fight, and you love saving the world!"

"Yeah, sure. I love doing those things," Aggie told her ex-boyfriend. "But as the leader of friendship, we should be friends with anyone, especially enemies. I mean, it says on the bible. 'Love your neighbor as you love yourself' and 'Love your enemies'. I learned that in my elementary and high school years. Why else I still keep on a look out for Denzel, even I hate him so much?"

"Because you know Denzel since you two are three, and you have a big heart, Ags. It's not a big deal for you."

Chuck, Bomb, and Aggie looked at their angry friend patiently. Neither of Chuck and Bomb were the sharpest birds in the aviary, but they and Aggie understood Red.

"Red," Chuck called. When Red turned to him, Chuck was sitting on a chair, and table beside him has a box of tissues. He wore glasses, and held a notepad, "come here, Red. What are you so afraid of?" He asked intently.

"Afraid of? What do I have to be afraid of?" Red scoffed.

Deep inside, Red was afraid of something. Recently, he had had a recurring dream where he imagined himself walking around in the dark. When he saw other birds from Bird Island, he would wave excitedly, but no one would see him! Time after time, he would try to get the attention of the other birds, but they all ignored him. It was like he didn't exist. This dream made Red very, very afraid.

"I'm not afraid of anything," Red fibbed.

However, Aggie didn't buy it, "Come on, Red. We used to date. I know when something's bothering you."

"I told you, Aggie, I'm fine," Red almost shouted at her.

"Okay, you know what, I'm just gonna write you prescription for one night of fun with your cool friends... especially Chuck," said Chuck.

"Come on. Come with us!" Bomb encouraged Red.

"What are you talking about? Come with you to what?" Red asked.

"Uh, buddy, we can't tell you because you definitely wouldn't be into it," Chuck answered, then turned to Aggie, "Come on, Ags. You're invited, too."

But Aggie hesitated, "Sorry, guys. I can't come. I don't feel so well, and I have something else to do. You know... plans."

"Well, okay. Get home safe," said Bomb, without questioning why.

"Thanks, you guys. Have fun of... whatever you're going to do," Aggie popped her white eagle wings from her back, and flew away back to town. Ever since she sacrificed her life to save her friends from death, suddenly relived by her friends' love and friendship for her, and her wand staff upgraded with even more powerful energy, Aggie just upgraded her bird form with new pair of eagle wings on her back, enabling her to fly, which means she doesn't need a slingshot to transport easier, but she can use it if she wanted to.

"What?! You just let her go?!" Red asked to Bomb and Chuck.

"Well, Red, after she almost died and gave up her life to save ours, Aggie's been stress lately. Plus, you just broke up. Let's just give her time to be alone. She'll be better if she's ready," Chuck explained.

Red hated to admit it, but Chuck's right. Saving the universe was a hard work for Aggie, especially that she died while saving her friends, but she relived again anyway. Things were already got back to normal. Except she and Red are still breaking up. Red now understood why Aggie suddenly broke up with him during her graduation party. It's her responsibility to save the powerful energy of the universe that gave certain someone or certain place or certain object powers and magic. Even though the energy problem is over, Aggie and Red were still in a broken relationship status. They stayed broken-up. Red always wondered why Aggie haven't take him back to her life since everything's normal.

"Come on, Red! What are you waiting for?!" With that, Chuck wrapped the slingshot around all three of them, preparing to fire them all to his destination.

Much to his annoyance, Red was going wherever Chuck and Bomb wanted. He really wished he would just hang out with Aggie since she's the only one who understands him, and willing to leave him alone if he wants to.

* * *

**Chapter 2 is here! After the events of "By the Power of Friendship" story, which it took place weeks ago before the events of the 2nd Angry birds Movie, Aggie upgraded herself a new pair of eagle white wings. This chapter also showed us lesson of "Loving your enemy" from subjects with values. **

**Status for Red and Aggie: Still breaking up.**

**Hope you like this chapter. Please review**


	3. Speed dating

Later that night, Aggie felt bored of staying in her house all day. She kinda regret of not going out with Red, Chuck, and Bomb. Those guys were having fun tonight, and her... well, bored. That's it! she can't just sit there and play musical instruments to sing a song. She has to go out there, and have fun. She locked her door, and lowered herself down with a platform and a rope like an elevator until she reached the ground.

Right there she flew all over town, until she saw some lights from below. Aggie landed outside of restaurant, hid her wings into her back, literally, and noticed a sign that said: SPEED DATING TONIGHT! IT'S MATING SEASON!

"Ugh!" Aggie was disgusted about the sign "MATING SEASON", but dating is not an offended word for her. Aggie kept reminding herself sure already got a boyfriend back in her home world, but what's worst than trying this program. "Meh. It's just dating. What could possibly go wrong?"

Aggie entered the restaurant, and realized she was a little late. The program just started. "I guess I'll just find a table then."

CHIRP!

This is not Aggie's first date. She's been dating many times with Red, so she can't be uncomfortable with that, or can she? When it started, one by one, the male birds didn't do anything romantic towards Aggie. Only complimenting her over-populated feathers all over her body. That's one thing she hates when she first came to Bird Island. She didn't even talk to the boys. Just keeping herself silent, and showed her boring face, which she was bored.

CHIRP!

When another chirp was heard, Aggie was startled when Chuck came to her table.

"Aggie, you're here! "Chuck squealed excitingly.

"Oh, Chuck! You're here... for speed dating, too?" Aggie gasped in disbelief.

"Yeah..., and you, too?" asked Chuck.

"Yeah, I was bored at home, even if I need some rest after what happened to me few weeks ago."

"Then, I hope you'll feel better once we still have time to have a little talk date together?"

Aggie now felt uncomfortable of dating the fastest bird of Bird Island, and having him flirting with her made things worst, "This is not working." She face-palmed.

CHIRP!

Chuck heard the chirp as he was about to leave, "Sorry, Aggie. Date you later!"

Aggie rolled her eyes, and shook her head left and right, chuckling Chuck's cheekiness. She's still waiting for her next date, until...

"Hey there, cous!"

Aggie turned around, and saw Bomb at the other side of her table, "WAH! Bomb!"

"I thought you were at home."

"I got bored, okay?" The white sparrow groaned. "I can't believe I'm dating my feather cousin. So, what have you got?"

Bomb held a half coconut with dirt in it, "So, as you know. I eat dirt now. I know what you're thinking. 'It's disgusting,' you say, but it's healthy since it contains minerals. I know you can't eat soil because you're a human, but you can if you're a bird. Oh, wait. You're a bird now!"

Aggie thought her "cousin" must be crazy! He knew she can't eat dirt. She can eat worms, but not dirt itself. Secretly, Aggie used to eat dirt once, and it's really disgusting. She promised herself she'll never do that again.

CHIRP!

Bomb stood up, and waved goodbye to his "cousin", "See ya later, cous!"

Aggie sighed in relief. She would've thought he never leave. Bomb was a little crazy than before, but he knows well. He was just trying to cheer her up after what happened to her weeks ago. When she felt someone sitting down on her table, she turned to see her next date. It was none other than...

"AAH! RED!" she screamed.

"AAH! AGGIE!" Red exclaimed.

"AAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!"

The two former love birds screamed to see each other in Speed Dating, even though they no longer date anymore. They got almost everyone's attention when they heard their screams.

Red and Aggie calmed themselves, and cleared their throats from their screams. They have a little time left together, so they'll try to use it.

"Wow, you're he..." They said the same time. "I mean, why are you..." They did it again. "I mean, you..." They chuckled and blushed for saying the same words at the same time as they rubbed the back of their necks.

"Sorry, you go first," Aggie insisted.

"Alright. Why are you here, Ags?" asked Red.

"Same answer. Got bored." Aggie replied. "So, you're here to look for someone new?"

"What?! No! Chuck and Bomb made me come here."

"Don't worry. I believe you."

Red and Aggie looked away from each other for a second, until they said the same words at the same time again, "So, what are you...? I mean, do you...? Can we just...?"

CHIRP!

The moment was ruined when the little bird chirped again, which means time to meet another bird to date. Red and Aggie sighed.

"Well, I'll see you later," Aggie said before leaving the table.

"Sure. See you," Red waved sadly. He couldn't believe he wasted his time competing with Aggie on who would say first. They only talked few word, and it's over. Suddenly, he noticed something glowing red in the sky. "What the..." He saw the moon glowed red above him. "Huh?"

Back at Aggie, while she's walking towards another empty table, thinking about her time waste with Red, she felt something glowing above her. When she looked up, she saw the moon turned red. The moon is like the Red Moon. But that's impossible. The Red Moon won't show until 40 more years. Why did the moon turned red? Her train of thought was interrupted when Chuck bumped onto her on the back.

"Chuck! What the heck, man?!"

"Oh, I'm so sorry, Aggie. I was in a hurry, I didn't see you there," Chuck apologized.

"Chuck, did you see that?" Aggie raised her finger at the moon.

Chuck looked up, and saw a bright full moon, "Yeah, a moon. Like I saw it everyday."

Aggie looked up back at the moon, and noticed the moon was no longer red, but back to its original color, "But... what?" She was confused. She saw the Red Moon, but it suddenly changed. What's going on?

Meanwhile, Red stared at the moon, which is back to its normal color. He could've sworn he saw the Red Moon, but that's probably just his imagination. Just as he was trying to work out an escape while staring at the moon, an intriguing silver-colored bird carrying a notepad and pen happily plopped down in the seat across from Red.

"Okay, worms, birdseed, or just garbage from a dumpster?"she quizzed.

"What?" Red was taken ccompletely off guard by this whirlwind of energy.

"Favorite food, silly. Don't think, just answer from your gut. Go!"

"I, uh... toast?" Red answered, still dazed.

The curious bird wrote something in her notebook. She had a list titled "Compatibility Test."

While waiting for her date, Aggie could hear Red talking to another bird with a list with her super hearing. She turned her attention to the two see and hear what they were talking about.

"Favorite color?" the silver bird said before laughing at herself. "Stupid question, red, duh! If you could have one superpower, what would it be?"

"To disappear. Like, ya know, right now," Red said.

"What do you do in your free time?" she continued, ignoring Red's jibe.

"You know. I mean, I don't really have any free time. I kinda, you know, protect Bird Island from being attacked, and that's a fulltime gig, so, yeah-" Red stammered.

"I thought I heard something about a truce."

Red was shaken up. This bird obviously was more clued in than she appeared. "No. A truce? No. That's not gonna last-"

"Well," she said cheerfully, "You're gonns have a lot more free time now that nobody needs you anymore, so-"

Even she was so far away from them, Aggie heard what that bird said to Red, which made her angry. How dare that bird said to him that he wasn't needed anymore?! Does she want him to be alone and lonely? Does she wants his life to be miserable again like he used to have? Aggie's eyes suddenly turned red.

"Okay, we are done here," Red said as he got up and started walking away.

"Are you afraid to talk about your feelings?" she asked.

"Hey, you know, just because I don't want to talk about them doesn't mean I'm afraid."

She followed red as she scribbled down notes. "Okay, so avoids personal questions, unusually angry..." She said to herself.

"Talks to herself," Red added.

"Slef-esteem issues," she continued.

"Uh, doesn't answer her own questions. Left-handed. Probably a witch."

"Looks like we're definitely incompatible." She held up the piece of paper she had been witing on for Red to see. It read: Score: 23% INCOMPATIBLE. Next to the writing wass a frowning face she had drawn.

"And you needed a form to tell you that?" Red scoffed. "Okay, well. I hope you have better luck annoying the next guy."

"I don't need luck. I have a formula."

"Okay. Have a nice life."

"Oh, I will!" Red grunted as he stormed out of the restaurant.

"There he goes like a ship in the night: no rudder, no purpose, no crew." Pinky said to Red on his way out. "Well, have a good night!"

Back to Aggie, she watched the whole thing. She was so angry, she wants to have a little talk, face-to-face, with that silver bird.

"So, should we get started?" Hal said to Aggie as her date.

"Will you excuse me for one second?!" Aggie smashed a coconut on the table, and left, making Hal startled.

As Red left, the silver bird went back to her own business, but when suddenly Aggie stood up tall in front of her.

"Um, can I help you?"

Aggie leaned a closer to the bird with her fiery eyes, "Listen here you, I don't know what you're doing to him, but you can't just annoy him like that by taking a survey from him!"

"I was just testing him if he's compatible," the bird explained, holding up her results to Aggie.

"Well, he's not compatible! And never will be with you!" the angry sparrow pushed the list down. "So, you heard him! If he wants to be alone, then let him be! He wants to think of something for himself. Just stay away from him, and leave him alone!" Aggie pushed the bird aside, and headed out of the restaurant as her body glitched.

The bird balanced herself from falling, and watched Aggie leaving, "Wow, birds today got hot-tempered." She said to herself. "And did that bird just glitch?"

Aggie pushed the door opened, and marched out with Pinky watching her, "There she goes like a ship in the night: no rudder, no purpose, no crew. Well, have a good night!"

"Here's a tip!" Aggie threw a small hard candy on Pinky as she caught it.

"Why, thank you," Pinky thanked.

* * *

**So, yeah, it's quite complicated to write this chapter. Red, Chuck, and Bomb joined Speed Dating. they didn't know that aggie's joining in, too. In this chapter, she shortly dated chuck, bomb, and her ex-boyfriend, Red, which there's an awkward moment between them, but they really miss this moment. **

**The part where the moon shined red, only Red and Aggie saw the Red Moon. It's the same moon when their souls bond together for all eternity. The other birds never saw the moon turned red.**

**The way Aggie got angry is her eyes turned red, it's normal at her anger state, but the glitching of her body is totally new, and the first time she glitches. The way Aggie glitches is similar to Vanellope Von Schweetz from Wreck-it-Ralph. Unlike Venellope, who is shown to glitch more often when excited or worked up, Aggie's cause of her glitching is/are either angrier than usual and (presumably) jealousy.**

**Hope yo like this! Review pls!**


	4. A Third Island?

**Before reading this, I kinda realized you guys aren't interested of this story anymore, unlike my first one. If you guys don't like this story, I will stop. You guys like a better story than this. It's because of my OC, isn't it? It's okay. I almost give up of continuing this story anyway. But enjoy this chapter for now. :( ;(**

* * *

Aggie walked through downtown Bird Island alone. When she made it to her home, she made a quick glance at Red's house, which was next to hers. Aggie sighed. She couldn't believe she's neighbors with her ex-boyfriend, and it can't get the feeling out of her head that their houses are closer together. It's like they don't want to keep her and Red apart, even after a broken relationship. Aggie prepared herself some dinner as she took out white bread, and jars of peanut butter and jelly from the refrigerator. She has nothing else to eat, except a sandwich and fruits. However, fruits only made her hungry even more.

After eating her sandwich, Aggie didn't know what to do next. She was bored. She can't even sleep. There are lot of things she has in her mind, and it's complicated. Since there's nothing else to do before going to bed, Aggie went outside of the room, and on the balcony to approach her binoculars. She looked through them directly inside Red's house. She sometimes did this. She has been watching Red if she has nothing else to do. Except some disgusting and private scenes. Aggie respected Red's privacy, but she can't help but want Red to be secure.

While looking through the binoculars, Aggie noticed Red tied up and pinned down Leonard on the floor. It's seems like they're... talking? What's going on? She looked a little closer to what Red was holding. They're photos of some sort of frozen island, inhabited by other birds, which she was not familiar with. Aggie wanted to know what Red and Leonard are discussing as she left her binoculars, and intentionally fell down from her balcony, and landed on the ground safely without any single scratch or injury. She then rushed to Red's house.

* * *

At Red's house, after Leonard showed Red the photos of this new island filled with eagles, the bird hopped off of the pig to review the photos.

"Red, this is bigger than pranks," Leonard confirmed. "We need to put aside our differences and work together..."

Red thought about it before answering. "...to save our whole world from being destroyed." He looked at his framed article on the wall, remembering when he saved Bird Island. "What we really need... is a hero. I'm in."

"Wonderful!" Leonard exclaimed happily.

Just then, someone took one kernel on the floor, "'Sup, party people? I'm in the house!"

Red and Leonard shrieked when there was someone else besides them in the house. They turned to see Aggie, slouching on the wall, eating a kernel of popcorn.

"Ags, how long have you been there?!" Red inquired.

"Not too long," Aggie confirmed, "I just only saw Leonard in your house, tackled him down, and you two are discussing something. What is it?"

Leonard glanced at Red, unsure that they could trust the fuzzy feathered bird, "Should we tell her?"

"Of course, we should!" Red nodded. "She's part of my team, remember? And we used to date."

"Oh, it's a poor relationship now. Too bad. I always thought you two would end up together, but I was wrong. Okay, Aggie, we've discovered that there's a third island and they are plotting to destroy us all!"

"A third island, you say?" Aggie repeated. "How would I know that you're not lying?!"

"Haven't you noticed any strange objects falling from the sky? Giant balls of ice?"

Aggie paused. For a brief moment, all she could think of was what happened earlier.

* * *

_*Flashback*_

_Red, Chuck, and Bomb rode a tandem bicycle while she skated to follow them with her roller skates along the beach._

_Was there a splash? Was there a giant chunk of ice crashing into a nearby ocean? Both Red and Aggie noticed a ball of ice besides them at the ocean, but Chuck and Bomb didn't seem to notice as they continued singing._

_*End of Flashback*_

* * *

Aggie shrugged and lied at Leonard. "Nope. Nothing. Haven't seen anything."

"Well, here's the proof, Aggie. Those are the real evidence. No prank this time." Red handed Aggie the photos.

She began looking at the photos. Leonard wasn't lying; Aggie saw icy vista after icy vista and a whole lot of eagles flying around.

"That image in your hand is Eagle Island," Leonard said. "And those are the eagles."

"Eagle?" Aggie wondered. "How did you get these?"

"From a drone."

"Oh, and do you spy on us with that?"

"Yes."

"Okay, I don't have anymore questions about that. It's embarrassing to ask."

"So, Aggie, we need to put aside our differences with the pigs, and work together. So, are you in? I mean, this is what you wanted, right? Friends with enemies, kicking butts, and saving the world?" smirked Red. Since he used to date Aggie for 10 years, he already knew what she really loves.

"Well, duh! Of course I'm in!" Aggie screamed excitingly.

Leonard got up from the floor, and drank a glass of butter, "We'll have to get a team together."

"Yes, we will. But, hey, I'm in charge," Red informed him. In fact, he was: _THE HERO!_

"Actually, that position has been filled! Booyah!" Leonard boasted, grabbing the title: the hero, and posed.

"Uh, yeah, by me," Red muttered under his breath as he stole back the title. He could already tell that joining forces with Leonard was going to be hard work, however necessary it seemed.

Aggie then stole the title from Red and Leonard, "Stop saying who's in charge, or we'll never save our islands in time!"

"So, what could she do for the team?" Leonard asked Red.

Red explained, "Oh, she's many things. She has many super powers, mainly magic powers..."

"With my family heirloom; a magic wand staff," Aggie showed Leonard her wand staff.

"How come I never saw you with that before?" The king pig wondered.

"I just got this 2 years ago, and just got upgraded."

Then, Red continued, "She's one of our greatest fighters, and she taught us so much about friendship, like befriending with you guys for a change."

"I've experience a lot about friendships lately," Aggie said.

"So, which position do you want, Ags?" asked Red.

She never thought of this before. Aggie has a lot of positions in any team she was into. This mission is tough. If she wants to save the island... no, both islands, then she'll have to make her role, "Well...," she looked at the photos of Eagle Island again. "If the ice balls are not made of climate or nature, and it may caused by an eagle or eagles, he, she or they might be having issues of both of our islands. Eagle Island is freezing cold, while both our islands are warm. The eagles might be jealous that our islands are warm, and theirs is cold. This is a big issue. They shouldn't just destroy our islands because they're warm. They should've told us if they want to live in our islands, not destroying them. This is so wrong!"

"You know, you could've save that speech for them, not us," Leonard pointed.

Suddenly, Red has an idea of what Aggie's role would be for the team, "That's it, Aggie! That's what you're going to do! If things wouldn't work out to stop those eagles, you should do your thing, and talk to them that destroying our islands isn't the best answer for them. Sure talking isn't a good choice of saving the world, but at least you could try reason with them. That's what you always do, right? Who knows? Maybe your friendship lesson can change their minds."

"You are right, Red. Even though I have these magic powers, and I'm a greatest fighter, I guess talking and reasoning can be useful," Aggie blushed.

"Are you sure you're up to the challenge, Ags?"

"Red, you can always count on me! But, seriously, NEVER forget about me!" Aggie got her title: _THE FRIENDSHIP TEACHER!_

Red and Leonard stared horrified at Aggie.

Leonard leaned a little closer to Red, and whispered, "She scares me. And what's her title, Friendship teacher? I don't get it."

"You will know. And, yeah, she scares people sometimes." Red deadpanned.

* * *

**This is the 4th chapter. In this chapter and in the movie, Aggie's position of the team is "The Friendship Teacher". Not a very good title, but it'll do. Her role is to reason to the eagles that destroying warm islands isn't going to solve their problem. Talking and reasoning can solve something sometimes. Do you agree?**

**Pls review. Really please review **


	5. The Team

**All right. For the sake of others, everyone who reviewed the story, and of my friends, I decided to continue this story. I only wanted are reviews and likes, so I can feel appreciated and supported for my story. Trust me. I work so hard on this. Pls read and review. That's all I needed from you readers! Enjoy!**

* * *

The next day, Leonard, Red, and Aggie were walking down Main Street together. Red was eager to introduce his team to Leonard. Since Aggie was the first to be introduced, their next stop is with Bomb. They launched themselves from the slingshot as they talked.

"Oh, man. you're gonna love this guy. Not the smartest bird in the tree, but what he lacks in smarts, he makes up for in firepower." Red declared.

* * *

The only slightly awkward thing-Bomb was in jail. Earlier in the day, Bomb was getting some lunch in a restaurant. The waiter was kindly grinding some fresh pepper onto Bomb's meal when a little bit went up Bomb's nose, causing him to sneeze. Which caused him to explode. Even a simple child's greet could set Bomb ablaze. Terror could strike even when Bomb was at his most vulnerable. If that cop hadn't knocked on the port-o-potty door. Bomb never would have ended up in jail, charged with disorderly explosions.

Bomb was so bored in his jail cell. It felt like he had been bouncing the ball off the cell wall for ages.

Just then, a hand grabbed his ball. "We're busting you out, cous!" a female voice shouted at Bomb.

Surprised to see Red, Aggie, and Leonard, Bomb asked. "Uh, how?"

Red inflated a paper bag, and popped it. Bomb couldn't help it; he exploded. The cell wall fell down.

"Like that," Red said.

"Wow, I love it!" Bomb pinched the fire off from his head feather.

This revealed that Bomb's role in the birds' and pigs' united team was: the explosives expert.

"Bomb, what was that noise?! You're still grounded!"

"I'M AN ADULT, MOM!" Bomb yelled, then told his friend. "Run!"

Red, Leonard, Bomb, and Aggie ran away from Bomb and his mom's house.

"Bomb, get back here!" His mother commanded.

* * *

The four of them went to Chuck's house.

"This guy's so fast he can beat time itself in a footrace." Red told Leonard. "Hey, Chuck! We're putting together a team!"

"And I think we're on it!" Bomb added.

Red pulled a string to ring Chuck's doorbell. Inside the house, Chuck woke up at the sound of Red starting to ring the bell. He went into super-speed mode! Lightning-quick, Chuck sprang out of bed, made coffee, made some toast and a PB&J, milked a cow, drank the milk, taught a high-powered spin class, and finally, curled his eyelashes.

Just as Red continued ringing the bell, he felt a tap on his shoulder. It was Chuck, standing behind him in full military gear.

"I'm in!" Chuck declared, a huge smile plastered to his face. Chuck was now part of the team a the speed demon.

"Ha ha! Great!" Red said. The heist team was coming along nicely!

Leonard wondered how Chuck knew about this so fast, "But how did you-"

"Oh, btw, you misspelled 'heist'. It's EI, not IE, corrected if you don't mind. It's probably misperception." Chuck corrected.

Leonard looked at the file one more time before looked at Chuck with an unaware red-marked mustache on his face. "Well, thank you!"

Chuck laughed it out.

"You're right. He's fast!" Leonard told Red.

Bomb and Aggie noticed a drawing of a dog at Leonard's back as they both laughed at it. Aggie erased the dog drawing with her wand staff after that.

* * *

The group then went to Mighty Eagle's mountain to add another team member.

"Now this guy is kind of a ding-dong , but he's the only eagle we know," Red explained to Leonard.

Mighty Eagle was something of a legend around Bird Island-many a myth had been spun about his heroism. But Red knew that myths were exactly what they were: his first-hand experience of Mighty Eagle was that he wasn't quite so brave as he would have others believe. Nor was he that mighty. They found the aging raptor relaxing in one of his Lakes Wisdom. After explaining to him that they needed his help, Mighty Eagle was intrigued.

"You've come to the right eagle. Tell me more," he instructed grandly.

He was in his warm bubble bath as Red, Chuck, Bomb, Aggie, and Leonard went in, feeling quite disgust.

Chuck showed Mighty Eagle a file labeled "Top Secret." Chuck began, "It's a really exciting mission to a place called Eagle-"

"Eagle Island?!" Might Eagle interrupted him, his eyes practically bulging out his sockets.

"Yeah! So, you've-" Chuck started to reply, but before he could get through the sentence, Mighty Eagle ran from his pool. "-heard of it."

The group watched as Mighty Eagle ran away as fast as he could. He was terrified. He was: The Fearless Warrior! But he swiped the title "The Fearless Warrior" away from him and the screen.

"Nice to meet you!" Leonard called, standing from the pool and revealing his swim suit.

Unflustered, Red did his best to focus the rest of the group by taking the file. "Okay, so now we just need to figure out how this volcanic superweapon works. We're gonna need some kind of engineering wizard brainiac," Red explained.

"If only my dad was here, but he couldn't help right now. He's too busy." Aggie frowned, really expecting her father to come along since he's also an engineer.

"Oh! Oh! Ooh!" Chuck was so excited, he started to sing, "OooooooOOOooOOO!"

"Chuck, you obviously have something you want to say. Or sing." Red gently pushed Chuck from his face.

"I've got just the guy! It's a girl," Chuck said excitingly, "It's my sister, Silver! She goes to the Avian Academy! Top of her class! She would be perfect."

* * *

And so off they went to the Avian Academy. The Avian Academy was the closest Bird Island had to an Ivy League university, where students were living the typical student life. Red, Chuck, Bomb, Aggie, and Leonard walked through the campus, where they saw students playing Frisbee, studying, noodling on an acoustic guitar, and rushing to class.

"I mean, we just thought she was weird, you know? But before I knew it, she skipped four grades, won a Junior Engineer of the Year Award, and then got a scholarship here at the Avian Academy," Chuck said proudly.

"Perfect! That's exactly what we're looking for," Red said.

"You are absolutely going to love her..." Chuck said, before adding in a threatening tone, "but don't love her too much. That's my sister, Red." His tone became demonic. "Or I'll crush every bone in your body. Ooh, frisbee!"

Chuck then zipped off as he caught the frisbee with his beak.

Aggie leaned to Red to his side, she whispered, "I'm sure you're not going to 'love' her."

* * *

When Chuck first entered the class to greet his sister, Red, Aggie, Leonard, and Bomb walked into the room, looking for Chuck and his sister.

"Hello? You in here? Hello?" Red asked as he scanned the room.

Red and Aggie were surprised when they spotted Silver with Chuck; she was the nosy bird from speed dating, and the one who annoyed and upset Red. The two did a double-she was Chuck's sister?!

"You?" Red said.

"You?" Silver replied.

"You?" Aggie added.

"You?" Silver remembered the bird who shouted at her for unknown reason.

"YOU!" Red and Aggie growled.

Aggie's eyes suddenly turned red, and her body glitched again, but this time, while glitching, every white part of her body turned black, only half a second before turning back to white. No one, not even Aggie, noticed the glitch for a second.

Silver turned to Chuck, "Wait, you know these two?"

Chuck pointed to his sealed beak, reminding his sister of the jinx she put on him.

"Okay, Chuck! I un-jinx you!"

"Yeah, this is one of my best buddies Red, this one is his ex-girlfriend Aggie, and these are the guys!"

"Don't mention our status, Chuck!" Aggie gritted her teeth.

"Hi," Leonard grinned.

"We guys," Bomb greeted.

"Guys, this is Silver. The greatest kid sister in the world!" Chuck introduced Silver to his friends.

"Well, I'm not exactly a kid anymore, Chuck."

Chuck pulled silver in for a noogie, "Well, you'll always be my kid sister!"

"Okay. Okay, Chuck," she implored. "Hey, everyone!"

"You know, I just don't think this is going to work. It's just that I'm not sure you're going to be _compatible_ with the team," Red said snidely.

"Yeah, I agree with him. I don't wanna hurt you, but you're quite annoying!" Aggie smirked, then suddenly felt guilty. "Oh my golly, why did I say that?!"

Silver, unimpressed, slow-blinked at Red and Aggie before walking right past them and straight to Leonard.

"Oh, wow. It is such a pleasure to meet -" Silver started saying to Leonard, but turned to Red and interjected, "not you," before turning back to Leonard and finishing with "but you. I've never met a pig before. Your technological achievements are amazing! May I shake your hoof?"

"Why thank you! I like her," Leonard declared, smiling proudly at the compliments.

Red and Aggie's eyes narrowed. Aggie's eyes once again turned red, and body glitched.

"And this has to be Bomb," Silver said to the large bird.

"Wow! How'd you know that?!" Bomb asked.

"'Cause you have a fuse coming out of your head. So cool! Kabooom!" Silver made a loop before landing on her feet.

"Ooh! Back flip!" Leonard complimented.

Then, she turned to Aggie. "And I already know all about you Aggie."

"Let me guess: I'm the loudest shouter in Bird Island when I shouted at you last night?" Aggie guessed.

"What?!" Red and Chuck exclaimed. They have no idea Aggie and Silver met yesterday.

"Uh, well, no. Before that, I heard that you're a magical bird who has many magical powers, taught everyone about many things of friendship, and you came from-" Before Silver could finish, Chuck quickly covered her beak.

"Sssshhhhh!"

"What's wrong?" Silver whispered.

Red, Chuck, and Bomb glanced at Leonard, who looked a little suspicious, before they dragged Silver far away from Aggie and Leonard for a secret talk.

"Why did you stop me? Is it wrong to talk to Aggie?" she inquired.

"It's not that, sis. It's just that Leonard and the pigs never knew Aggie was a human." Chuck confessed in worry, "If he finds out, how would he react?!""

"Well, how do you react?"

"Shock! But I learned to accept that one of my best buddies is not a bird."

Silver looked at Red and Bomb, "How about you guys? How do you react?"

"Me?" Red would've remembered how he first found out Aggie's secret. He remembered the pigs blocked his door on his way out of his old destroyed home at the beach. And there she was! Aggie used her magic to kick the pigs out of their way, and dragged Red with her to his house where he can stay away from the pigs. Red always wondered that time how Aggie can do those abilities, and why she was nice to him. That was the time Aggie revealed her secret; she was a human from another world, and born with magical powers. "When I first found out, I was a little scared and shock, but that didn't matter to me. The important things is she's being nice to me." Red explained.

"Yeah, I think I saw that." Silver remembered how Aggie was angry at her after annoying Red at speed dating last night. She now realized Aggie was still supportive of Red, despite of them being broken up.

"I already knew her when she first came here. I'm a little confuse at first, but I helped her blend in." Bomb told his story how he met Aggie.

"Please, Silver, we don't want to lose Aggie when someone other than us birds finds out her secret. Sure she shouted at you that I don't know why and I don't want to know, but she's a good bird or human, and she's very friendly. She has a big heart. Trust me, I'm sure she didn't mean to yell at you, but, please, let's just keep this as our little secret." the yellow bird begged.

Silver stared at Chuck's pleading eyes, then glanced at Aggie, who was cleaning her wand staff in front of Leonard. Silver gone off to a rocky start with Aggie, but she knew how Aggie means to Chuck as one of his best friends as she nodded. "Alright, but I'm only doing this for your sake, Chuck. I know how much Aggie's means to you, to all of us. If you guys don't want the pigs know who aggie truly is, then... I won't tell anyone."

Chuck tightly hugged his little sister, "Thanks, sis. You're the best."

After that, the four birds walked back to Aggie and Leonard.

"Hey, guys, what are you talking about back there?" asked Leonard.

"Um, well," Red thought of something to cover the secret, until Silver stole it.

"We're just talking what a great friend Aggie is to us all," she covered up the secret.

"Uh, yeah, I'm pretty friendly, "Aggie chuckled nervously, realizing the birds were keeping her secret identity.

"So I hear you're some kind of engineering wizard or whatever," Red said unenthusiastically to Silver.

"Heh. I mean, I don't like to brag, but-" Silver said as she held up an award that read: "Dean's Distinguished Achievement Award." Silver pointed to a photo of her that was on it. "Wait, who's that?' she said coyly before revealing dozens of other awards. "And why is she all over these achievement awards?!"

Silver's role on the team? The Brainiac.

Aggie pissed silently. "Humph! Show off." He body glitched once again. The same glitched that happened minutes ago; her black feathers are almost shown.

"What's that you said, Ags?" Bomb asked as if he heard her.

"Nothing!" Aggie lied, folding her beak to close.

"The kid's amazing, right?" Chuck bragged.

"I'm not a kid anymore, Chuck," Silver reminded him. Again.

Chuck wasn't listening. "Toot toot! Tickle train arriving at sister station!"

"Chuck! No! I'm a serious academic!" Silver protested, but it was too late, Chuck attacked his little sister with tickles until she gave in, and they began roughhousing and tickling each other. It went on long enough that the rest of the team started to get uncomfortable, especially Aggie.

"Oh, look how cute this is," Red observed.

"At least it's normal," Aggie scoffed before rolling her eyes and exhaling, and her body glitched again, having her feathers turn black and changed back to white for a second.


	6. Secret Meeting

**Sorry this took so long. I'm a little… distracted, or do I? Anyway, this is the 6****th**** chapter, more like a bit heartbreaking chapter. I promise you'll enjoy this.**

* * *

Back at Mighty Eagle's cave the newly formed heist crew of Red, Chuck, Bomb, Aggie, Silver, Mighty Eagle, Leonard, and Courtney had gathered to hear the plan. The power struggle between Red and Leonard wasn't showing any signs of going, either.

"Each of you has been selected because you are the best in your field...," said Leonard, before adding, "that we could find."

The group scoffed at Leonard's rude remark.

"Okay, now that's hurtful," Aggie complimented.

"Your skills will be put to the test, facing this-" Using a pointer, Leonard dramatically revealed a picture of the third island. "As you can clearly see, this is a-"

"Volcano!" Red interrupted him. "A volcano is what my assistant was going to say." Red tried to grab the pointer from Leonard, but Leonard did not want to give it up.

"Assistant? You're the assistant. I'll take that!" Leonard said as he struggled to get the pointer back.

Red held on to it as tightly as he could. "No, no, no, nope. I'm the leader."

Silver raised her pen, which caused Red and Leonard to stop fighting over the pointer.

"Actually, it's a composite volcano, you can tell by the height and the clearly apparent vent clusters."

"Vent clusters. I was gonna say that," Leonard said defensively.

Aggie groaned, "Duh. I should've known that. A stratovolcano, also known as a composite volcano, like you said, is a conical volcano built up by many layers of hardened lava, tephra, pumice and ash. that's why it's called stratovolcano. Comes from the word 'strata', which mean. built up of many layers. Obviously, this one is either a dormant or extinct volcano since maybe it might not erupt for a long while because they just made it as a superweapon, and if that's a superweapon, under it was actually lab to operate the weapon."

Silver was flattered by Aggie's explanation, "Wow, how did you know all that?"

"You're talking to the girl who just graduated college, and I've been studying volcano all my life. It's a thing. studying natural science is kinda my thing. And the lab part, I've been there many, many time."

"Wow, you've been experience a lot."

"You got that right!"

"Okay, forget I said volcano. This is..., like what Aggie said, it's a superweapon!" Red declared.

The group gasped.

"Weird, 'cause it's looks just like a volcano," Bomb said.

"Yup, and here's the scary part: this is their psychotic leader!" Leonard said as he pointed to the new image on the screen without looking at it. He didn't know the image was an embarrassing selfie he had taken. Noticing the odd looks from the group, Leonard looked at the image. "Whoops! How did that get in there? Next!"

Every image was shown on screen was Leonard taking selfies with costumes and filters.

"Courtney!"

"I mean, you took them." Courtney reminded him.

Red stepped in, taking over the slideshow with an image of Leonard wearing a costume of Red. "Ahem This is their psychotic leader."

The screen clicked to a photo of the majestic, evil eagle Zeta.

Mighty Eagle stared at the photo and squealed for a while as Aggie noticed him like that, and he screamed loudly. "AAHHH!"

"Whoa, whoa, whoa. Hey, buddy, do you know her?" Red asked.

"What me?" Mighty Eagle fumbled. "No! Definitely not. Absolutely not. I've never seen her before in my life. Who is that? I don't know!" He grinned sheepishly.

No one knew what to say because it was so obvious that Mighty Eagle was lying.

"Liar," Aggie said quietly.

Finally, Red spoke up. "Not terribly convincing, but moving on."

"Great! What's the plan?" Silver asked him.

"Alright, here's what we're looking at, folks," Red pondered. "Step one: Travel undetected to Eagle Island."

Red racked his brain, as he tried to come up with a plan on the fly. Silver was listening intently and taking notes.

"Step two," Red continued hesitantly, "We're gonna break into the superweapon.".

Red was still talking. "And step three: Deactivate that superweapon and escape, hopefully before both our islands are destroyed and we all die. So, uh, that's it!"

Silver looked at her notes and circled the words "no plan" repeatedly.

"Right," she said, "So, I just have a few questions."

"What? Why?! I just explained everything. It's a foolproof plan." Red was dumbfounded by Silver's boldness. She was the newbie! He was the pro!

"Sorry to disagree with you, Red, but your plan is like a summary of your plan," Aggie cut off.

"Yeah. How do we sneak onto the island? What exactly is the superweapon? How do we deactivate it? And when you say 'escape', how do you plan to do that exactly?" Silver asked with rapid-fire delivery. "'Cause I feel like this is a pretty crucial thing to figure out."

"We can't just go there unarmed. We need weapons, gadgets, and even my magic. I didn't just bring my wand staff for nothing," Aggie suggested.

"Sure we need a bit of your magic when there's an emergency," Silver agreed. "You know, you should change your title. The 'Friendship Teacher' thing has a lesser role for the mission. Since you have magic, why don't you change your title to 'Diplomatic Magician'?"

"'Diplomatic Magician'? What the heck does that mean?!"

"Well, you're expert on magic, and you're the only one who has magic powers."

"Well, you got a point there. Fine. But I'm still keeping the title 'Friendship Teacher', because I still want to reason with them that destroying our island isn't the answer of their freezing island problem!"

"Oh, please, we don't need magic," Leonard pissed off the idea, "I mean, we already know our drill and our role, so magic wasn't part of the plan."

"Just give her a chance. That's the only power she has," Silver pointed.

"And friendship reasoning! Don't forget that!" Aggie snapped.

"Why isn't Silver in charge?" Leonard asked. He was trying to wind Red up even more.

Chuck wrapped his wing around his sister, "Told you she's super smart."

Aggie rolled her eyes, and muffled silently, "More like a know-it-all."

"Hey, guys, hold on a second. Please," Red said, trying to keep attention on him. It wasn't working, though. Everyone was more interested in what Silver had to say. However, the look on Aggie's face was like she's the only one who's not interested, but went with the flow anyway.

"Mighty Eagle?" Silver called him.

Mighty Eagle was startled, "What, what? What are you looking at?"

"Do you have an Eagle Island map?"

Mighty Eagle quickly walked over to a wall and struck a dramatic pose. It was obvious he was trying to hide something behind his body.

"What? No, nooo! There's no map," Might Eagle told them, but then he accidentally bumped into the wall he was trying to keep covered, causing a map to unroll for all of them to see. The map read, 'This Is a Map of Eagle Island.'

"Oh, it's a map," Courtney noticed.

"Yeah, it's a map," Red repeated.

"Obviously, he has one since he's an eagle," Aggie added.

Silver stood up, and pushed Mighty Eagle aside to get the map.

But Mighty Eagle's failed trickery was quickly overshadowed by Aggie's humming voice.

She was there, squeezing her head as she felt something in the Force.

"What is it, Ags? Do you feel something?" Red asked.

"I feel sudden presence in the Force, like a giant ice ball coming straight towards us," she whispered.

Silver went outside the cave, and looked out at the sky. Suddenly, her eyes went wide with fear, and she gasped. "Hey, guys..."

They all looked out the doorway, only to see a giant ice ball flying right toward them!

"Run!" Leonard screamed , as they tried to escape before the giant chunk of ice hit. The team ran through the dark cave screaming.

"Emergency exit! All the way down!" Mighty Eagle shouted as the gang ran towards the exit.

Chuck opened the exit door first, but felt that it's a dead end, and there was no stairs to send them down. "Well, that's not safe." He turned to see everyone running towards the exit, and warned them. "Wait, stop!"

Red ran through the door, but almost fell to his death when Leonard pulled him back. Red helped Chuck back inside the cave.

"Seriously, he made an emergency exit on his mountain with no stairs or elevator or something," Aggie groaned.

"Everyone, hop on!" In a panic, Mighty Eagle screamed and threw the birds and pigs onto his back before jumping from the cave and flying through the air and out of danger in the nick of time.

Behind them they saw the giant ice ball fully collide with the top of Eagle Mountain. It broke off a large piece of the summit, and it was heading straight towards them.

Aggie pointed her wand staff at the ice ball, and said the spell. "TELEKINESIS MAGIC AURA RAY!" A magic white aura immediately emerged from Aggie's wand staff, and the aura wrapped the whole giant ice ball. Aggie pushed the ice ball from them with her magic, and pulled forward above them, which crashed into the ocean. The team couldn't believe what had just happened.

* * *

Riding through the air on Mighty Eagle's back, the team was still in shock.

"Wow, that was crazy!" Red said.

"We could have all died," Chuck added.

"Thanks for saving our lives, Mighty Eagle!" Silver thanked him.

Aggie secretly waited for someone to thank her too since she dragged the ice ball away from the team, but no one did, which made her sad. No one seemed to appreciate her anymore. She decided to hide her sadness for now.

Mighty Eagle tried to comfort them. "Well, you can always count on-"

CRASH!

But he was interrupted when he crashed into a cliff, sending all his riders falling through the sky. Everyone screamed in terror, except Red, who got a steely look of determination in his eyes, and Aggie, who can fly with her new wings popping out from her back and can fly. Red unfurled the map into the wind.

"Everyone, grab the map!" he instructed them.

The map was so large that once everyone, except Aggie, had a hold of it, it worked like a parachute, slowing their fall and saving their lives!

"Hey it's working!" Red exclaimed.

"Don't worry you guys, I'm right behind ya'll!" Aggie followed her friends.

The team was going between two mountains.

"Leaned to the left!" Red instructed as the others did, and they all glided between the mountains.

Red breathed a sigh of relief-until-

RIP!

"Bomb, please tell me that was sound of your pants ripping!" Chuck begged.

"I don't wear pants!" Bomb answered.

"None of us wear pants!" Red, Silver, Leonard, Courtney, and Aggie screamed.

In terror, they all watched as the small rip in the map became a huge rip! Their makeshift parachute failed, sending them all plummeting toward the ground. Aggie watched her friends falling fast.

"I'll save you guys!" She charged down to her falling friends.

Silver had to do something. Like all self-respecting Angry Birds, she had a special state of being that she could see all the calculations needed for their safe landing. Everything from trajectory, angle, and speed appeared right before her eyes! She used all of them to quickly formulate a plan. In an instant, Silver floated up to the big rip in the map and masterfully used her hair tie to cinch up the hole.

FWOOP! The parachute was reborn! It softened their fall just enough that they slammed into the ground but didn't die.

Aggie came down late as she saw her friends landed safely, but she has to check if they're alright as she landed on her feet.

Silver landed on top of Red, which was very awkward.

Their eyes met, and they both felt something they hadn't felt before. Except that Red felt this way before, but he hadn't since... since with Aggie.

"Hey! What is this?" Chuck interrupted.

Aggie heard Chuck, and turned to see what he's talking to and about. There it was. With her very own eyes, she saw Silver on top of Red, and noticed the way they look at each other. This is like how Red and Aggie used to do when they were still dating, or even before that. But now, Silver stole the spotlight from her. Aggie can feel her heart crack, but haven't break yet. She'll try to hold her anger and sadness in. She can't jump into conclusion of what this looked like. This could be an accident! Red and Silver could never fall for each other, could they?

Red and Silver instantly separated, acting like nothing had happened.

"Oh, well, I um- She was just thanking me for saving everyone," Red fibbed.

"I'm sorry, 'saving everyone'?" Silver objected.

"Yeah, you know the map was my idea."

"It ripped-"

"Yeah," Red said, getting very annoyed. "Well, maybe that's because there's one too many birds on the team!"

"I-"

Aggie grunted a bit angrily, possibly because she couldn't hold all of her anger, so she let a little out. While she did that, he body glitched once again with her black sharp feathers shown. After that, she felt a headache as she squeezed the sides of her forehead. "Ouch!"

"Aggie, are you okay?" Red noticed his ex-girlfriend groaned in pain and squeezed her forehead as he was concerned about her.

Aggie couldn't let anyone know that she felt something different as she tried to hide her mixing expression of anger, sadness, confusion, and pain. "Yeah, I'm fine. It's just… a little bump on the head when we fell down."

"But… you landed on your feet… safely," Silver reminded.

"WHY DO YOU CARE?!" Aggie shouted with her voice releasing a huge shockwave around them, causing everyone to feel being pushed a bit.

Red, Chuck and Bomb noticed the way Aggie shouted. She never shouted this loud and angry before, not even to an ally.

Aggie realized what she had said as she apologized, "I mean, sorry. I was just stressed… of using my magic to push that ice ball away from us. Yeah! Because it's big and heavy! There, that's why!" Aggie turned around again, and placed a hand on her forehead, feeling a little pain in the head, and her body slightly glitched

But Aggie's clench of pain was interrupted by a very sad Mighty Eagle. "Ooooooohhhh, my mountain!" he mourned.

The Eagle Mountain suddenly collapsed.

"We are in trouble!" Leonard said.

At the same time, Red, Aggie, and Silver called out, "We gotta stop that super weapon!"

"Jinx!" Silver added gleefully, causing Red to groan, and Aggie to roll her eyes.

The white sparrow turned away from her sight of Red and Silver. She couldn't bear to look at them as her eyes turned red again, and her body glitched... again. But this time, she glitched twice at a time. She can feel a headache at the time once again. "Ack! What is happening?" While turning away and squeezing her head, she then noticed the Red moon. That's impossible. Not only it came out before the 50th year, but also came out during the day. How could that be?

Red also noticed the Red Moon when he groaned. He saw the Red Moon at speed dating, and now he saw it today? What is really the meaning if this?

"Umm, Ags, what are you staring at?" Bomb looked at the direction where Aggie was staring, and he saw nothing.

"Red, do you see something there? Because I don't see anything?" Chuck the same thing, and he didn't see the Red Moon when Red saw that.

"Yeah, the mountain is over there," Silver pointed the destroyed Eagle Mountain at the other direction.

"Umm, are you sure none of you see that?" Red pointed at the direction of the Red Moon.

"I didn't see it," Silver said.

Even Leonard and Courtney looked at the same direction, but neither of them saw something what Red and/or Aggie saw.

"I think they're crazy," Courtney whispered to Leonard.

* * *

**Do you guys enjoy the chapter? Please review**


	7. Submarine

On Bird Island's Main Street, the birds were very nervous after the ice-ball attack. The sun was setting, but they could still see Eagle Mountain smoldering in the distance.

"What's gonna happen to our island? Red, are we gonna be okay?"

"All right, guys! Do not worry! We got this! Red, here, has got your back!... And your front... and your sides!" Red assured them as he led the heist team through the crowd.

"So, are you a hundred percent sure we shouldn't evacuate?" Matilda asked.

"Oh, Red's gonna take care of us. Right, Red?" Pinky inquired.

"Yes! Everybody, please, just stay calm!" Red assured.

The villagers were relieved that Red was there to take care of them.

"Thank you. Your support means a lot to me... to each of us," Red thanked the villagers as the crew followed him down to the dock. "Okay, Leonard, so where's your ride?"

As if on cue, a tiny submarine popped out of the water, like a bubble.

"Aww, it's so cute!" Bomb gushed.

"Wow, okay," Red criticized Leonard. "And how are we all supposed to fit in-"

"Don't worry, Red. I found a spell that can resize objects. Just let me-" Aggie raised her wand staff to perform a spell, but Leonard held his hoof to her to stop here.

"Oh, I think we'll manage," Leonard said smugly as he clicked his remote control.

A gigantic submarine emerged from the water, pushing the tiny sub aside. It was so large that it blocked out the last rays of the sun. The sheer size of the impressed all the birds on the beach.

Mime bird held up a megaphone, and said in shock, "OH MY GAAAAWWW!"

The heist team boarded the sub, but Courtney had a hard time carrying all the luggage,

"Anyone wanna grab their own bag or anything?" She grunted.

Aggie looked at her pitifully, and carried all of the bags for her with one arm, "here, Courtney, I'll help you."

"Wow, you must be very strong!" Courtney exclaimed.

"Yeah, I got super strength when I was 5 for older than that."

Before going down the hatchet, Red took a final look at all the birds-and pigs-who were depending on him. One bird held a sign that read, R U SURE WE SHOULDN'T EVACUATE?, while the pigs held a less supporting sign: IF WEE ALL DIE, EETZ KINDA YOUR FAWLT!

Red took a moment to think about what was about to happen. Suddenly, he wasn't feeling so confident.

"I got this," he told himself nervously as the hatch closed on the sub, the flags of the pigs and birds were raised, and the sub submerged into the water and off into the sunset.

* * *

Deep beneath the ocean, the heist crew was hard at work in their submarine. Red was sitting alone, deeply involved in planning. While the submarine continued to dive under, Chuck and Silver were singing an opera, which bothered Red, and Bomb was watching in tears. He also joined in a longer and louder beautiful singing voice.

"Wow," Red groaned, and Chuck and Silver clapped.

"Ha!" Aggie laughed. "You call that singing? Singing in an opera?"

"Do you have anything to sing?" silver asked.

"Glad you ask, girl." Aggie cleared her throat and started to sing Italian opera, Vesti La Giubba, very slowly and loudly.

_Ridi Pagliaccio, sul tuo amore infranto!  
__Ridi del duol che t'avvelena il cor!_

Red, Chuck, Bomb, Silver, and Mighty Eagle's jaws dropped when they listened to Aggie's singing voice as they couldn't believe she would sing very well.

"Wow, you're a fish magnet!" Mighty Eagle complimented.

"Why, thank you," Aggie bowed, appreciating the comment.

"No, really, you're a fish magnet," the eagle pointed the colorful fishes, leaning their faces against the windows of the sub. They must have heard Aggie's voice, and they love to listen.

Aggie marched towards every window, and gestured them to swim away, "Shoo, shoo!" The fishes left the stage.

Then, they heard an imitation of a trumpet sound, making Mighty Eagle bumped his head on the ceiling. Leonard and Courtney entered the mess area from behind the curtain.

"Ladies and gentlemen!" Leonard bellowed, "I'd like to introduce you to our master of gadgetry..."

"Garry!" Leonard and Courtney cheered in unison.

The two pigs moved aside only to reveal a disheveled hipster piggy. The birds made cheery sounds.

"This is it?" Garry said, unimpressed as the birds' smiles turned upside down. "This is the 'amazing team' I've been working around the clock for?"

"Working with what we got," Leonard chuckled.

Garry took a sip from his coffee before replying, "Well, that's disappointing." He turned back to the room where he was been.

"Wow, uhh, okay," Chuck said.

"That's quite hurtful," Aggie told.

"This is the part where you get up and follow me," Garry added flatly.

The team did as they were told and followed Garry onto the gadget lab. "Welcome to my Piggy Gadget Lab!" Garry showed the team around. "Everywhere you look, you can see inventions been tested by my team of guinea pigs!"

The gadget lab was massive and filled to the brim with fascinating inventions. Everywhere they looked are piggy scientists and "guinea pigs" were working inside glassed-in laboratories.

"Oh wow, this is so cool," Silver commented.

"I know, right?" Leonard chuckled.

"Reminds me of my parents' business of sand and gravel," Aggie added.

"All the gadgets you'll see have been designed specifically with your mission in mind," Garry explained as they walked through the lab. They stopped in front of a briefcase. "That first being InvisiSpray!" Garry flung open the briefcase, revealing a spray can. "Need to go undetected in plain sight?" he asked as he sprayed a piggy lab assistant from head to hoof. In the blink of an eye, the piggy lab assistant had disappeared. All that was left were his goggles floating where his eyes should have been. "InvisiSpray does exactly that."

"Wow, I'm invisible!" the invisible pig said.

"Wow!" The heist team exclaimed.

"'Wow', indeed," Garry nodded.

"That's amazing!" Silver squealed.

"How long does the invisibility last for?" Red wanted to know.

"Forever," Garry said, causing everyone else to look at each other uncomfortably.

"Wait, what?" The invisible pig dialed his phone, and told his girlfriend. "Tina, we're not gotta be able to see each other tonight."

"Maybe we can use that," Chuck turned to Aggie. "Ags, can you use your magic to reverse the effect?"

Aggie wanted to help with her magic, but she remembered what Leonard said that they don't need magic, especially like now since they have "useful" gadgets. "Sorry, but my magic is not needed anymore."

"What? But you're the 'Diplomatic Magician'! We need some magic," Silver reminded.

"Oh, I'm sorry. I thought someone as smart like you don't believe in magic." Aggie can relate to that since scientist and nerds don't believe in magic. "Besides, majority wins. If most of you don't wanna use magic, then I won't."

"I never said I don't believe in magic!" the silver bird said.

"And there's no majority, Ags," Red added.

"To me, there is!" Aggie glared with her eyes glowed red, and her body glitched.

Red was a little terrified, and seemed to notice Aggie's glitch but he thought that was just his imagination, and turned to Garry, just to avoid eye contact with her, "What does the next gadget do? Like bury us alive?"

"What? That would be ridiculous," Garry chuckled nervously, then whispered to the three pigs behind him, "Execute the shovel line."

"And moving right alone-" Garry went to show them the next gadget but stopped when he saw Chuck and Bomb, who were lathering themselves up with what looked like soap. "What are you guys doing?!" he asked, a hint of irritation in his voice.

Chuck giggled. "It's fun!"

Bomb laughed, "So squishy! What is this stuff?"

"Oh, well, that's a special type of flame retardant called Pig Snot." Garry answered.

Chuck and Bomb froze in place, too grossed out to move. At least for a moment.

"Why do you call it-" Red asked, until he realized a disgusting fact about Pig Snot. "You know what? Never mind."

Bomb couldn't resist sneaking a taste of the Pig Snot from the tip of his finger while the others watched in disgust. Aggie and Silver had to cover their mouths to them from puking.

"Yeah, lick it!" Courtney insisted.

"Now, everyone prepare yourselves, 'cause this next one is really something special." Garry led them to a shiny object that was resting upon a pedestal. It glowed in its very own spotlight.

"Wow, so shiny!" said Bomb.

"Yes, my friends. Bold yet sleek. Simple while complex. This device can detect an eagle anywhere within a one-hundred-foot radius." A background music was heard, and colorful spotlights pointed at the device.

"Hmm, game-show theme," Aggie noticed.

"How does it work?" asked Red.

Simply push this button and it does the rest." Garry said while pressing the device's button.

The device hissed open and began to shout: _There's an eagle nearby! There's an eagle nearby! There's an eagle nearby!_ in an irritating high-pitched squawk. IT was so loud that the heist crew could barely stand it.

"Why yes, clearly, there is." Garry continued, pointed at Mighty Eagle.

"Okay, you got me, guys," He snickered.

"This clever little thing will... no doubt prove to be a... crucial tool during your mission."

"Wonderful. That's Amazing!" Red shouted over the device. Can you turn it off now?"

"Actually, it will turn itself off," Garry paused proudly. "One hour after it doesn't detect any more eagles."

"What?!" Red yelled. He was about to have a major meltdown.

"Okay, you can get out of here now!" Aggie teased Mighty Eagle to get out, but she never meant it as she grinned in laughter.

Red grabbed the device from Garry, and asked Aggie, "Ags, please, can you use your magic to make it stop?"

"Well, I read a fixing spell for that!" Aggie shouted.

"You have a spell to fix things? Even for machines and gadgets?" Leonard didn't want to believe on that.

"Well, yeah. My dad wrote that. He's also an engineer." The sparrow said, but then remembered what Leonard said when she looked at him. "But I can't because, like you said, 'we don't need magic'."

"Fine, we need some magic." The pig got irritated by Aggie's stubborn attitude. "Just turn that off."

"I got this," Aggie pointed her wand staff at the device, and it glowed, ready to fix it, not destroy it. Not this time.

But Silver quickly snatched it from Red and effortlessly unscrewed a plate on the surface of the device. With a flick of her wing, Silver yanked out a tiny computer chip, and the device powered down. "There."

"Oh, uh, thank you," Red said gratefully.

Aggie saw that, and slowly put her wand staff down, cancelling her spell. She frowned that Silver already fixed the device, even when Red asked Aggie to do the job. "But... that's not fair." Her body glitched, but this time, it's longer than before. She glitched between 2 and 3 seconds, almost revealing her black feathers of her body. Courtney almost saw her like that.

"Okay, guys, these gadgets are terrible-" Red started to complain, but Silver pulled him aside.

"Hey, Red, can we chat for a sec?" she asked. "I can tell you're used to running the show, and that's total great and all. But maybe since we're all a team here, a team you put together, maybe you can try to be more supportive. The results might surprise you. And I think Aggie probably taught you more about teamwork, doesn't she?"

Red scoffed at that question, "Of course she taught me about teamwork. In fact, that was my element with my team. See this? Eh? Eh?" He showed his small letter I-shaped I team ID that contained one of the Element of Teamwork shards to Silver.

"Yes, yes, I see, and I believe you. Chuck has one, too, but if you want to keep the element that represents the Element of teamwork, then you have to follow that."

"Fine. Fine."

"Yeah, yeah. Look who's talking," Aggie groaned, making everyone look at her.

"What are you talking about, Aggie?" Silver asked, unaware of Aggie's sight of her.

Aggie marched towards Red and Silver. "When you said 'teamwork' and 'be supportive', why don't you let one of us to help with a situation that someone was asking somebody to do the job?"

Silver was a little confuse, "I don't get it."

"What I mean is," Aggie tried to be patient, but she can't hold her voice for this long as she spoke, "S-S-S-S-S-STOP S-S-S-S-S-S-STEALING MY J-J-J-JOB!"

Another massive shockwave came from her beak, and everyone in the lab started tripping down. Aggie realized her shout was stronger than before, and she didn't know what she was saying to Silver as she covered her mouth in guilt. She even realized when she spoke, her glitch was even worse than she felt before. She didn't know what just happened. She didn't even know why she was glitching. The glitch is stronger and longer now.

"I-I-I-I-I-I mean, g-g-g-g-g-g-give o-o-o-o-o-others a ch-ch-ch-chance to do things that y-y-y-y-y-you can do." Aggie said to Silver in a calm way, but she glitched again while she spoke.

Red noticed Aggie's glitches as if she was like a computer or a TV, "Aggie, are you feeling okay?"

"Yeah. It looks like you're... glitching," Bomb guessed.

"G-g-g-g-g-g-glitching? W-w-w-w-what do you think that I'm g-g-g-g-g-glitching?" There it is, again. Aggie was still glitching while speaking, but anyone barely didn't notice her black feathers.

"Uh, you just did... right now," Chuck pointed.

He's right. She is glitching. Aggie didn't know what's wrong, but she already felt this glitch since last night. she thought that was just a chill through her veins, but it seemed everyone noticed her glitch, even herself. Aggie couldn't just ignore this kind of effect. Her friends already noticed this, but she didn't want them to find out of this. She wanted to find this situation for herself.

"Excuse me, Garry," Aggie called him. "Is there a bathroom around here?"

"Why, yes, just go straight, turn to the left, and into your right, that's the girls' bathroom," Garry instructed.

"Thanks," Aggie quickly left the group to find the bathroom to deal with this new situation she was into, leaving her friends watching her go.

"What's happening to her?" Silver questioned.

"Yeah, she glitches like a broken phone," Courtney added.

"I don't know, but something's wrong with Aggie," Red looked suspicious. "But we'll deal with her later. Anyway, Garry, you have really good stuff," he handed back the device to Garry. "I'm sure I can figure out a plan to, uh, you know, use all of this... this awesomeness that you... Bomb!"

Bomb was inside of a container containing Pig Snot as he swam and ate some of it. "Hi, Red."

* * *

**This is the 7th chapter. Things went well at the start, but things went wrong. The massive shockwave, the longer and stronger glitch, and... you know what? No spoilers. Let's all see what will happen next!**

**If you enjoy this chapter, which maybe you're not because of my OC, Pls review.**


	8. Dark Aggie

Aggie rushed into the women's bathroom, and shut the door behind her. She quickly went to the sink, turned the faucet on, and splashed the water onto his face like 2 or 3 times. She panted when the water hit her face, and dried herself with a towel. Aggie felt very strange today. It's so weird... and new. She never felt like this before. Never ever. Aggie has not shouted like this loud, especially a shockwave came out of her mouth whenever she shouts. She even glitches. Very strange. She'd never been glitching before. She's not even came from a compute software. She's actually a (secret) human being. Sure she has powers, but not made from a computer. Why does she glitch, and why there was a shockwave when she shouts? She had never heard of these effects before. Something's very wrong.

Suddenly, Aggie glitched once again, but very uncontrollable. It became a little worst. She looked down on her hands, and watched them glitching. Even her whole body is glitching. While that, she felt a pain in her head. She shrieked just to hold the pain, and squeezed her eyes close. the glitching became longer and stronger, until...

The place became dark, or might be in Aggie's mind. Aggie was scared as she looked around. She wondered why everything was dark. It was bright minutes ago, but there was no power surge before the lights went off. The only thing with lights is the sink and around the mirror.

"Feeling better, Aggie?"

She heard a voice echoed around the room.

"Wh-who-who's there?" Aggie shivered in fear as she tried to find who owned that voice. She was not alone in this room.

"I think you already know me. You just didn't figure that out yet."

"What do you mean? Where are you?! Show yourself!"

"Why don't you see me yourself?"

Aggie slowly turned to see on the mirror. She freaked out. There it was. The one who called her. This girl who was now in the mirror looked a lot like Aggie. She has the same face, hair color, and feathers as Aggie but... her feathers are all black, sharper and pointy than white and curvy, her head feather is also sharp and pointy, and it's tip is orange than yellow, and her eyes are glowing red, which normally would appear if she was angry.

"Who are you?" Aggie asked.

"Ugh, asking the same question?!" The girl in the mirror scoffed. "You should've figure that out right about now! Duh. I'm you! Well, the better, smarter, and eviler version of you!" She saw Aggie cringing in fear. "Oh, please. Shouldn't you know? Hmm...then again I suppose not. Considering I was never exist until, well, NOW!" She laughed maniacally.

"I don't understand. It's not Friday the 13th yet. Don't tell me you're Eigga, aren't you?" Aggie guessed, realizing that if the girl in the mirror is the evil version of her, then this must be her opposite.

"Bleh! I am not her. Sure we're both evil and like black, Eigga is more of, uh... boring character than I am! so lazy and very slow to make plans for Friday the 3th!" She chuckled. "No. I guess I could introduce myself. To put it bluntly, I'm Dark Aggie. You're evil side, of course."

"No, that's not true! I can be stubborn and sarcastic sometimes, but I'm not evil! I was never evil!" Aggie shouted in fear.

"Of course you're not, not before that Silver came along! Because of her, you life turned uuuuuupside-dooooown," Dark Aggie mocked as she levitated herself upside-down.

"What would Silver have to do with this?"

"Come on. Don't pretend you didn't know. We both know that Chuck's sister stole your spotlight. She's like your replacement!"

"What are you talking about?! No one would replace me. My friends would never replace me!"

"Oh really? She's very smarter than you, and she's an engineer, like Dad. Yeah! She got the profession and skills that Mom and Dad wanted you to be, but you didn't! You want to be a musician, artist, baker, and a party planner! Those are so good since you were never interested of being an engineer. Oh! What would happen if Mom and Dad finds out about her and met her? She would be the perfect daughter they had ever wished. A daughter that is an engineer! It's a dream come true for them."

"NO!" Aggie shouted and stamped her foot, but no shockwave this time. "Mom and Dad would never do that! They would never replace me! I'm their only daughter!"

"Fine, fine! So true that Mom and Dad never replace you. They love you for who you are. That's a fair point," Dark Aggie shrugged in defeat, but she won't give up gloating. "But what about your status of the team?"

"What do you mean?" Aggie doesn't get that.

Dark Aggie rolled her eyes, "You know, you used to be the only girl in Red's team; Him, Chuck, Bomb, you. Three boys and a girl. Used to be cute. But then, there's Silver, another girl in the team. If there's no pigs there, then she took that position from you."

"No. That's not even fair. It's okay to have another girl on the team, not replacing."

"Okay, fine. that works. But there's only one thing that Silver stole from you."

"What?"

"The most important thing of all. The one who filled your heart. The one who completed your life. The one who helped you feel love in this world. The one who encourage you to show your true colors." Dark Aggie reminded.

Aggie tried to put those words together, then realized the answer: Red. It was Red she was talking about. Is she saying that...? Aggie's eyes widened, then glared at her evil version. "No! That's not true! Silver didn't steal Red from me!"

Dark Aggie hammered her side of the sink in the mirror, "Open your eyes, Aggie! You saw how they interact back in Bird Island! I saw that! Chuck saw that! Everybody saw that! It really all begins back at Speed Dating. That's the start. Next, in Avian Academy, and finally, when we escaped Mighty Eagle's mountain. Oh, yeah! I saw how you look at them. I know how you felt. It's really heartbreaking, isn't it? you saw how they look at each other. I'm beginning to feel that they might fall for each other someday."

"No, you're wrong!" Aggie protested. "They don't know each other yet, unlike Red and I did for 10 years! They're just friends!"

"Who knows? Don't jump into conclusions, Aggie. Maybe you're right, maybe you're wrong. If this keeps up between them, oh you already what will come."

"That is so true. Red doesn't like Silver. I know he still loves me, and I love him. Even when we're now apart, I knew I needed him and he needs me."

"Sure! That's what you always think, because you have a big heart! And you know who has a big heart? The weak!" Dark Aggie shouted. "In all of Bird Island, you have the biggest heart of all. That means you're the weakest of all. I know what you've been feeling right now. But then, you bottled up your emotions, they have no idea what you've been feeling. That's what you always do. Making everybody happy! Let them think for themselves! However, you never think about yourself! Your own happiness! You always use your heart instead of your mind! No wonder they paid much attention to Silver, and they all depended on her! Red was in-progress about that right now. If you can't act fast, which, of course, you're very slow, it'll be too late! If you love Red so much and you still want him back, you have to fight for him."

"I can't fight like that! I don't want to be a selfish, snobbish person, like other girls in the real world!"

"Ugh, this is exactly what I'm talking about! You're weak! You're a coward! If you can't fight your rights, then I'll do it myself! Starting with those who stands in your way!"

Aggie then feared of this. If her dark side said about that, she meant that she'll do something terrible to her friends, "No! I will not allow you to do that! I can't let you hurt Red, or Silver, or anyone! They have nothing to do with my emotions! They're innocent!"

"'Innocent'? INNOCENT!" Dark Aggie chuckled evilly. "They may be innocent, but if you started to see them as self-centered, oh you're gonna get it! They don't need you anymore. Besides, Chuck and Bomb started all of this, Leonard doesn't like your magic, and Red and Silver? Well, you know what happens if they ended up together, leaving you in a sad zone! Well, mainly it was Chuck's idea. He's the one who gave them the idea by teasing. You know how blabbermouth he is. Just wait, Aggie! Your glitching is just part of the steps before I can take over."

"What do you mean 'take over'?"

"Remember this, Aggie. Always remember this. I was born when you got jealous of Silver. Jealousy can also controls anger and sadness. If you let jealousy get the best of you or your jealousy will become more intense than before, I'll take over your body, and do exactly what we're going to do!"

Aggie realized what this means. If Dark Aggie takes over her body, she will hurt her friends, which means she will hurt everyone! "No! I will never ever let you! You will never take over, and I will not get jealous or angry!"

"You can't hide your emotions forever, Aggie! I know you want to fight! Red won't be yours for too long. He'll move on, and find someone else, just to replace you! You were never a better girlfriend to him! You're the worst friend! No one will understand your depression if you keep this feelings as a secret! You know you're going to make this worst if you don't embrace this funny feeling! You will know the truth soon! You will know that anyone in this world doesn't care for you anymore! Everyone will ignore you. They will be happy with your lives, and you'll remain sad and lonely. Not if you let me take care of the job."

"No! Never!"

"If you won't tell anyone our problem, who will? Besides, things can get even worse in the future if you hold it much longer!"

"Get away from them!"

"If this is over, everyone would be so happy, except you. They will be so distracted by their own happiness that no one will notice your true feelings."

"If everyone will be happy, then I'll be happy for them, including Red! If he moves on, then I'll be happy for him. I promise that!"

"Don't make promises! You can't escape the pain! If you let me, your heart will become stronger, and you will get what was yours!"

"I have nothing to own! I have no one to own!"

"Your stupid sacrifuces lead you to misery, and your friends are depnding on you and your sacrifices. If you pretend to be happy for the rest of your life for them, you will lose everything! You will lose your happiness! You will lose the only bird you ever loved!"

"No! NO!"

Aggie tried to stop listening to her evil version's gloat. She can't let her win. She can't let her hurt her friends. She has to control her emotions before her dark side can destroy them with her own body. Aggie choked her tears in, trying to forget dark Aggie's gloat of truth, and squeezed her head real hard, trying to return back to the real world. She closed her eyes real tight and let the tears shed on her face. "Stop it! STOP IT!"

"Aggie?"

She startled when someone called her name. It's not her dark side's voice anymore, but a little girl pig entered the bathroom, and stared at her. Aggie realized she was back in the real world, and dark Aggie was no longer in the mirror, but only her reflection.

"Um, Cortney, what are you doing here?" She asked.

"I have to use the bathroom, and I heard you talking. Is there someone in here?" Courtney said.

"What, no! No! No one's here. Just me, talking to myself!" Aggie grinned sheepishly, trying to cover her secret meeting with her dark side. "Well, I have to go. I'll see you later, Courtney." She slid herself out of the bathroom.

Courtney watched the sparrow go as she was curious. But she shrugged as she went to the sink. When Courtney turned the faucet on, she noticed a black sharp feather on the sink. "Huh? Is Aggie's feathers white? Where does this black feather came from?" She tapped her finger on the pointy part of the feather. "Ouch! This feather is very sharp."

* * *

When Aggie left the bathroom, she went back to the other at the lab room. There she saw Chuck and Silver playing with each other, Bomb is swimming in the giant snot container, Leonard and Garry were talking, and Red sat on a stool with no one else to talk to. Just sitting there and like he was bored.

Aggie remembered what Dark Aggie said minutes ago; if her jealousy will become more intense, she will take cover and hurt her friends. Aggie promised herself to not get jealous, but she has to keep her true emotions a secret so her friends won't have to worry about her, and stay focus on the mission. She turned her worry frown into a fake grinning smile.

"Hello, friends!" She jumped in, throwing confetti all over her head.

"Aggie," Red stood from his stool, and touched her forehead. "How are you? Are you okay now?"

Aggie removed Red's hand from her head, "Yeah, I'm fine."

"What happened to you? Have you figure about the glitching?" Chuck asked.

"Um... yeah. Yeah, I do," Aggie lied. "The glitching... was actually... a side effect... after I used the Last Spell to save your lives. I get the feeling this is what happens after using that kind of sacrificing spell."

"I never read of that on your spell book," Red remembered.

"That's because no one had ever survived after using the Last Spell! If anyone who used the Last Spell, they willingly gave up their own lives to save someone who they love from death." Aggie explained.

"So, this means you must be the first wielder to survive that spell," Bomb called, who was still in the snot container.

"Yeah, which also means you're going to write that on the page of the Last Spell on your book," Chuck added.

"Uh, yeah, of course," Aggie fake smiled as she stood very still. Her friends kept watching her, waiting for her to write the new fact of the Last Spell. "Umm, I'm not comfortable writing with you guys around, especially when you looking at me like that."

"Oh, right, sorry," Red shrugged as the team looked away from her.

Aggie frowned and shook her head down. She felt guilty of lying to her friends like that, but she doesn't want them to be worry, not even how she felt today. She wasn't sure what she said to Dark Aggie about being happy if Red moved on. She'll try to accept if Red finds someone new after all of this. She'll at least try without letting her darkness take over. It's for everyone's own good anyway. Everyone can be happy without her or knowing her true feelings..., even Red.

* * *

**Welp. There it is. The explanation of glitching and Aggie's new behavior. This is so bad! **

**Special thanks to GlowingGem for giving me an idea to give Aggie a dark and evil version of herself. This idea was suppose to be for a different story, but I used this idea for my own version of The Angry Birds Movie 2.**

**Note: Dark Aggie and Eigga are different people. Dark Aggie is another evil version of Aggie as part of her subconscious mind, while Eigga is the opposite of Aggie. Eigga may be similar to Dark Aggie, but the former lived in a different world.**

**Please review!**


	9. Eagle Island

The submarine emerged from the ice water outside of Eagle Island. The giant door of the sub opened, revealing the heist team and they were all decked out in snowsuits to protect them from the subzero conditions-and they were sure they looked really cool. It was time for the moment that the heist team had been waiting for. It was time to begin their mission.

The first step in Red's plan was to sneak onto Eagle Island undetected. Ready to strut down the ramp and onto the snow beach. Red took his first steps but accidentally slipped and fell all the way down the ramp. The pigs started to laugh only to stop when Aggie swung her wand staff behind them, and pushed them at the slippery ramp. Garry grabbed on to Leonard in an effort to stop his fall but just ended up pulling Leonard along with him. Bomb laughed but accidentally joined in, sliding down the ramp on his feet.

"Be careful, buddy," Chuck called, but even he couldn't keep his footing and went tail over breast, knocking Silver down the ramp along with him. Aggie rolled her eyes and slouched on her wand staff, only for it and Aggie to slipped down the ramp. Courtney shook her head and purposefully fell down the ramp after them.

In a pile of the snow beach, the team can't help but notice what loomed in the distance: The volcano.

"Okay, guys. Let's do this," Red said as they picked themselves up.

"Here we go!" Bomb rolled back on his feet.

"We got this!" Silver exclaimed.

"We got an island to save, kids," Chuck added.

"Two islands." Leonard corrected, "We have two islands to save."

"We get it. Whatever." Aggie replied quite rudely.

Mighty Eagle didn't budge. He was frozen in terror. "I can't do it! I've made a terrible mistake," he told them.

"What are you talking about?" Red asked.

"Z-z-z... Zeta!"

"Who's Zeta?" Aggie questioned.

"The leader of the eagles. The one who's been trying to destroy our islands." Mighty Eagle paused before adding. "And my ex-fiancée."

The team stared at Mighty Eagle in disbelief.

"Wait, what?!" Chuck exclaimed.

"Did you say 'fiancée'?" Red repeated.

"Beyoncé?" Courtney gasped.

"And you're just telling us this now?" Red couldn't believe what Mighty Eagle was saying.

"Better late than never." Mighty Eagle gave a sheepish grin.

"YOU DISGUST ME!" Aggie shouted in disgust. For so long she knew Mighty Eagle, and visited him every other day for 10 years, she never thought of him having a love interest and almost married.

_"It was many years ago... in the 1990s,_" Mighty Eagle started narrating as he remembered how he met Zeta by bumping into each other. _"She was the smartest girl in school, and I have a incredible sense of fashion."_

They went ice skating together with roller skates and skateboard.

_"It was love at first sight."_

While she was in school, Zeta received a message from an unknown sender, and revealing these digital numbers: 1 177155 400.

"'I miss you'? Aww," Zeta read by the numbers.

The sender was Mighty Eagle, using the telephone booth.

They went on a canoe ride where the canoe tipped over. They had such fun splashing in that day.

_"She was the best thing that ever happened to me."_

They went bungee jumping on a bridge... and the rope snapped. They ended up in the hospital together, holding hands since their beds are besides each other.

_"And since I wasn't ready to mate for life,"_ He also remembered when she proposed, putting a giant diamond ring on his finger.

_"And naturally, I..."_

At the wedding day, in a stormy weather, Zeta stood alone in a wedding dress. Her eyes filled with tears of sadness and betrayal.

_"I... I abandoned her."_

The rest of the crew were shocked by Mighty Eagle's story.

"How could you leave her like that?" Silver gasped.

"Because I... am a coward," Mighty Eagle confessed. "Many of you didn't know that about me."

The rest of the team couldn't answer that since they already knew he was a coward from the beginning.

I assumed she's been heartbroken ever since. And it's all my fault."

"So, this is Beyoncé we're talking about," Bomb still didn't get the story.

Angered by Mighty Eagle's action to his love life, Aggie shivered in rage, and shouted, "You... you... YOU...!" _*HHOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOONK*_ She shouting some cursed words, which were drowned by the loud horn of the submarine, and no one heard what she said.

"What?!" The team leaned their ears closer to Aggie

"Did you guys hear what she's saying?" Chuck asked.

"I didn't hear that," Silver said.

"I said..." _*HHOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOONK*_ Aggie repeated the same curse words she shouted to Mighty Eagle a second ago, and this time, her friends can hear her, but the horn of the sub still drowned her words. Just in time when the sound of horn stopped and Aggie finished her sentence. "And I'll never going to regret of what I said about you!"

"You know what? I just remembered I have something to do back home!" Mighty Eagle turned and began to fly away.

"Thanks for the help!" Red grunted.

"For nothing!" Aggie yelled.

* * *

Red and his crew had made it to the base of the volcano. Through a set of binoculars, Red could see many eagle guards protecting Zeta's lair.

"Okay, gang. Listen up. This place is crawling with security, but you guys follow me-" Red began to say, but everyone except Aggie giggled at him. "Hey hey hey, what's going on?"

Bomb and Leonard gave each other a knowing look, then giggled even more loudly, which annoyed Red.

Leonard proudly revealed Harvey, an absolutely terrifying eagle costume they had crafted. It was enormous; big enough to fit all of them inside it. The permanent crazed grin on the costume's face made it look as if a possessed child had made it. "Harvey!" He announced.

"Super-lifelike disguise, right?" Bomb remarked.

"Disguise?" Red couldn't believe that they were serious. This had to be some kind of a joke. Their costume was not only terrifying, it was also obviously not a real eagle. The guards would see through it in a second!

Silver chimed in. "We thought we'd let you drive." She showed Red the inside of the suit, which was rigged with levers, pedals, and poles.

"And I'm gonna help you pedal!" Chuck said excitingly.

"So you guys came up with this plan without me?" Red asked, offended.

"Yes?" Chuck cringed in guilt.

"Trust me, Red. I have nothing to do with this..., except for making a final touch on the costume. Sorry," Aggie shrugged in guilt.

In his mind, Red imagined of his friends leaving him with Harvey. Back in reality, he declined the idea. "Yeah, well, it's not gonna work."

"We think it's our best chance of getting past the guards and into the super weapon," Silver said.

Chuck and Bomb agreed with her, which only made Red feel more like they are all against him.

"Look, everyone on Bird Island is counting on me to-"

Silver interrupted him. "Us. Everyone is counting on us, Red."

"Yeah, I mean, not that I agree, but what happened to your sense of representing the Element of 'Teamwork'?" Aggie showed him her I Team ID, reminding Red about his element that represented his group in the Imaginary Team.

"Fine. Whatever. So, your plan is to get into the superweapon with that?" he scoffed.

"Harvey, don't take offense. He does not mean it," Bomb told the costume

Red groaned frustratingly as he struggled to make it up a steep, snowy embarkment. "Fine, fine! You know what? I'll just be up here saving the world. Just like I should've been doing this whole time."

Before Red left, Aggie noticed something what he didn't notice for himself. The element shard of Red's ID started to lose its color as the redness of the element quarterly faded to gray. It's either something wrong with his element shard or his sense of Element of Teamwork suddenly starting to vanish.

With that, Red fell back down the embankment again. Trying not to look embarrassed, he quickly pulled himself back up then fell again. It was starting to look really pathetic to his friends, but Red just kept on going.

"Wow, what happened to him being the 'element of teamwork'?" Bomb remembered the element that the group used to represent.

"I think he's forgetting his own element," Chuck sighed.

"Uh, guys, I 100 percent believe in you and this Harvey idea... but... I think this one's gonna need me," Silver told them as she gestured over her shoulder in the direction Red had gone.

This made Aggie glitch again as she yelled a little, "Wait a minute! Who said you're going to go after him?!"

"I just thought he needed some help," Silver defended.

"Listen, I know Red better. If someone gonna go after him, it's gonna be. So, step aside, sister." Aggie lightly shove Silver aside.

"Why don't you two gonna go after him?" suggested Chuck.

"What?!" Aggie exclaimed in disbelief and irritatingly. "But Chuck..."

"No. I think Chuck is right." Silver said. "We're a team here, so we should go together."

Aggie groaned in defeated, realizing this smart bird is right. As the representative of the lead element of Friendship, Imagination, Aggie should be with a friend. "Ugh, fine! But like I said, I know Red better than you, and I'm gonna find out what's wrong with him!" Secretly, she realized she was glitching again as she remembered that her dark side might take over. She'll try to stay calm next time.

* * *

Red was already burrowed deep in the snow, staying undetected as he made his way toward the superweapon. Finally, he arrived at the base of the superweapon and popped out of the snow, unseen-or so he thought.

"They didn't see us."

Red jumped, startled to see Aggie and Silver standing next to him. . This isn't an 'us' thing, Silver, Aggie. I've got it covered! Go back with the team!"

"You were never been like this, Red." Aggie said worriedly. "What the heck is wrong?"

"Is this a good time to talk about your feelings?" Silver asked as they began climbing the side of the volcano.

"No! Not a good time!"

Red continued climbing up the volcano as Silver and Aggie followed. Aggie couldn't up since it's starting to snow, and it'll add extra weight for her additional wings, so she'll have to climb up like the rest did.

As they went on climbing, Red almost slipped. Silver offered him her hand to help him up, but he swatted her hand, "No. I don't need your help. I meant to slip."

Suddenly, while climbing, Aggie glitched again, not by jealousy this time, however, it might be Dark Aggie who was ready to take over her body to hurt her friends. Aggie tried to hold her emotions in to avoid letting Dark Aggie out before they could stop Zeta and save the world. But while she kept holding her feelings in, her body kept on glitching like crazy as she tried to stop it.

Silver looked back down, and noticed Aggie squirming herself, but missed the glitching part. "Aggie, are you okay down there?"

"I'm fine! Don't worry about me. Worry about yourselves!" Aggie snapped.

Just then, there was a light snow storm coming that blew Red's hat away.

"Your hat blew off!" Silver pointed.

"I got it!" Ignoring the snow fall, Aggie popped her wings out, and flew off after the hat.

* * *

She avoided getting detected by the guards, and did a little flying tricks. Aggie chased after the hat, and was about to reach for it, but the snow weighted her wings, making it hard for Aggie to fly, and ice formed all over her body as part of one of her weaknesses. If she can't reach Red's hat soon from the cold, she'll turned into a bird popsicle.

"Just... a little... further..."

Aggie finally grabbed the hat, and quickly flew around to get away from the snow.

* * *

Aggie flew back to Red and Silver, who were still clinging onto the side of the volcano. "Here you go, Red." She placed the hat back on Red's head, and clinged onto the side, and submerged her wings back within.

"Gee, what happened to you?" Silver saw the ice around Aggie's body.

"None of your business what happened!" Aggie snapped as she kept climbing. That was a hard sacrifice, but she hoped it was worth it.

* * *

**They made it to Eagle Island! Aggie's words to Mighty Eagle were censored, similar to how Zoe spoke when she, Sam-Sam, and Vivi arrived at Piggy Island instead of Bird Island. As for Red's element shard on his I team ID, the color of his element faded because of his loss of sense as the representative of Element of Teamwork, and he doesn't seem to represent that way. Like I said over and over and over again, please REVIEW! I am tired of this!**


	10. Getting into the superweapon

Red, Aggie, and Silver weren't dancing their way into the superweapon. Red was exhausted and completely out of breath when they reached the top of the volcano.

"Get to the top of the superweapon. Check!."

"Yay, you did it," she teased as it was revealed that Silver and Aggie came to the top first before Red did.

Red then glared at Aggie as he thought she was taking Silver's side.

"Sorry, Red. She made me." Aggie confessed. She used teleportation spell to teleport herself and Silver on top of the volcano as Silver said so, especially of not doing the same to Red. "How's it looking down there?"

The three birds peered into the volcano, directly onto Zeta's icy superweapon. Dozens of armed eagle guards surrounded a giant launchpad where eagle scientists were frantically working under Glenn's anxious supervision.

"Oh, oh, oh... Do you see that?" Red asked the girls.

"Oh! It's the superweapon!" Silver exclaimed.

"No. The power supply to the superweapon," he gestured to an outlet with a small power cord plugged into it. "All we gotta do is get down there and cut it."

"Okay, but there are guards everywhere. I mean, look. There. There. And there." Silver activated her Silver Vision again and used her powerful brain to actually see the calculations and routes they need to make Red's successful.

"Yeah, and I can't use my Teleportation Spell. We're still gonna get spotted down there with nowhere else to hide." Aggie said, using her wand staff to navigate the possible hiding place for them to teleport before doing the spell. "I can fly there undetected, and you guys only have enough rope to-"

"Watch and learn," Red interrupted before he flung himself off the edge and dove down the crater.

"What?! What are you doing?!" Silver noticed the ropes wasn't clipped to hold Red's fall. "And his not clipped in."

"I'll go get him!" Aggie popped her wings out, and flew down to save Red from falling to his doom.

Silver clipped the other end of the rope to her strap, and dove down after Red and Aggie.

"Are you crazy?" She asked Red.

"Trust me, I know what I'm do-" Red was cut off when his rope stopped him in mid-air, and Aggie fluttered to his side.

"Are you okay?" She questioned in worry.

"I'm fine, Ags," Red deadpanned.

Silver swung herself to the ledge, and pulled Red down with her, and Aggie followed as she hid her wings.

"So, yeah, rope wasn't long enough," said Silver.

"I know that. It wasn't long suppose to be enough part of my plan. Except, I want to be over on that side. Watch this!" He swung toward the other side of the volcano. Unfortunately, he was just a little bit off. He grabbed wildly at the ledge, but his fingers barely squeaked along the icy ledge before he swung back to the ledge with Aggie and Silver.

"Oh, hello" Silver greeted.

"Hi. Now my plan really starts!" he insisted as he pushed off the ledge again. This time he used both wings to reach for the ledge, but again, he didn't make it. Red landed back on the ledge next to the two girls.

"Hi again."

"I just went back over to tell you something but I forgot what it was. Okay, bye!"

Red tried to reach the opposite ledge again but failed again. It really wasn't Red's day.

"So, you want a push?" Silver asked when he returned to their ledge.

"Yes," Red said, unamused.

Before Silver can help, Aggie lose her patience when she kept waiting for either Red or Silver to let her help, but neither of them ask her. It seemed they can do all by themselves... together. Her glitch became worst as Dark Aggie almost showed half a second, and Aggie marched to Silver to slap her wing off of the rope. "H-h-h-h-hey, you just say 'h-h-h-h-hi' to him twice, and y-y-y-you're going to k-k-kick him at the other side?"

"Aggie, now is not the time," Red said, but she didn't listen.

"Oh, what am I going to do? S-Standing right here, d-d-d-d-doing no-o-o-o-o-othing, and w-w-w-watching you two bo-o-o-o-o-o-o-ond just to h-h-h-h-h-humiliate me?!"

"Aggie, what are you talking about?" Silver was concerned.

"You really think I'm i-i-invisible. Sure I c-c-c-c-can be invisible, but I'm s-s-s-s-standing right here, w-w-w-w-waiting to help you. But, no-o-o-o-o-o-o! You both think you can do this all by yourse-e-e-e-elves so you guys can get to know each other b-b-b-b-b-better!"

"Aggie, please, stop it!" Red pleaded.

"I'll tell you what! I-I-I-I-I-I'll do the kicking this t-t-t-time," Aggie pushed her right leg backward, ready to kick.

"Aggie, wait," Red was about to say, but Aggie swiftly gave him a powerful kick, causing a small shockwave between her foot and his body, which gave him the extra boost he needed. He made it to the other side, but only his body crashed to it, making his beak stuck on the slippery ledge.

Red successfully pulled his back from the ledge, but he felt a little pain as he rubbed it.

Aggie gasped when she realized Red was hurt by the kick. Her kick was really hard, his body crashed hardly onto the ledge, and his beak was almost stuck. It seemed that Dark Aggie was getting close to take over.

"What was that for?" Silver questioned in panic.

"I-I-I-I-I-I... I-I-I-I d-don't kno-o-o-o-o-ow," Aggie looked down to her hands, doesn't realizing her own strength anymore.

Red got a tight hold on the ledge while massaging his beak. It was still a bit of a struggle for him to get to the top, but he made it.

While continued basking in his own glory, Silver calmly strolled around to Red's side of the volcano. "Hi."

Red was a little startled, until...

Aggie teleported herself behind Red. "Red, I am so sorry."

He was so startled again, one of his feathers popped loose.

"Oh no! Your feather! The guards!" Silver pointed.

They watched as Red's bright red feather drifted down towards the guards. It was going to land right on one of them!

"I got this," Aggie was about to take the feather with her telekinesis.

"Watch out!" But Silver burst into action. She ran down the side of the slippery volcano and pushed off the wall; she was chasing after the feather.

"Silver, what are you doing?" Red squeaked in panic.

Aggie watched that Silver bird go. She used to be like that. An action girl. Maybe in three or ten worlds. But she didn't have a chance to do that here anymore. "_I'll show her! I'll show I can be better as her... no, **than** her!"_ She thought in anger, as she turned to her ex-boyfriend. "Red, I'm sorry for kicking you that hard. Let me make it up to you."

"We don't have much time, Ags," Red whispered.

"I know. That's why I'm helping. Where do you wanna go?"

Silver swooped in and grabbed it seconds before it landed on one of the eagle guards' head, and she was stopped before falling down to reach the floor. When she had pulled herself back up toward the ledge, she noticed that Red wasn't there anymore, but only a flying Aggie holding the end of the rope that made Silver stop from falling, and smiled at her. "You're welcome." The white sparrow said.

"Aggie, where's Red?" asked Silver.

Aggie smirked slyly, "Oh, I d-d-d-did him a l-l-little f-f-f-f-favor. H-H-H-H-H-He'll thank me, j-j-j-j-j-j-just me-e-e-e-e-e, later."

"What favor?"

"Hey, Silver, Aggie!" Red whispered loudly from below.

Silver and Aggie spotted Red. He was down on the floor, pointing at the big outlet the superweapon seemed to be plugged into, and carried a large snip. Silver then realized it was Aggie who sent him down there as his request.

"You teleported him down there?!" Silver grunted frustratingly at Aggie.

"Oh p-p-p-p-please, he's doing fine. He w-w-w-wanted this, so I-I-I-I-I gave him what he wanted. Besides, he w-w-was about to cut that c-c-c-c-chord anyway," Aggie replied with glitches and pride, thinking she won of gaining Red's trust.

"This is how a hero saves the world," Red added before he reached out and triumphantly cut the cord.

Only Red hadn't saved the world. The plug wasn't attached to the superweapon. All that happened was that, somewhere in the superweapon lab, a microwave powered down, leaving a burrito half-frozen.

"Oh, come on! Nothing works around here!" Carl the eagle guard groaned.

"Now what?" Silver asked when she joined Red on the floor.

"Now we escape."

An alarm suddenly went off, and an extremely buff eagle guard approached them.

"You two are coming with me," the guard demanded.

"Nice abs," Silver told him.

"I know," he replied.

Red then looked above. there he saw Aggie standing and watching at the ledge. He realized there might be hope to escape. "Hey, there's Aggie. She can help us." He whispered to Silver. He waved his wings as a sign to Aggie that they need her help right now

At the ledge, Aggie saw Red and Silver were about to be taken. Now's her chance to help and do something for the team. She wanted to help as she lifted her wand staff to cast a spell, but she stopped right there as she realized something. Something bad. While she tried to red and Silver to succeed the mission, Aggie was still glitching and did terrible things today. She was yelling at Silver all day, so loud that she accidentally released a massive shockwave that almost hurt anyone in the submarine. And then, right now, instead of carefully helping Red, she ended up hurting him. Instead of talking sensitive towards Silver, she ended up saying harsh words and hurting her. Instead of helping Red save the world, she ended up putting him and Silver in danger. This is too much already. She's not helping at all. She ended up hurting her ex and rival, which she still can't admit that she's jealous. Her jealousy led them to trouble. This is what Dark Aggie meant. If she takes over, she'll hurt her friends, or even worse... kill them. Aggie stared at Red and Silver one more time. She always noticed and thought how they were growing close and most likely made a bond, similar how Aggie and Red used to be, but that was all in the past. She realized Red doesn't need her anymore. Silver already took her job about teaching Red about teamwork. It was a suppose to be Aggie's job as the Friendship teacher, but Chuck's sister took that title already. She was nothing but an awful friend and an ex-girlfriend. She's worthless. If she goes down there to help them, they'll get hurt by her anyway.

Aggie shed a tear, and chocked quietly, "I can't... I'm sorry."

Red and Silver didn't hear her much, but they sensed that Aggie is crying, and saw her shaking his head left and right, meaning she's not going to help them.

"What?" Red refused to believe what he saw on Aggie that she can't help them.

"I can't do this anymore," she sobbed before popping her wings out, and flew away.

"Where is she going?" Silver watched Aggie go curiously. Seriously, she doesn't know why aggie was acting like this.

Aggie was about to fly towards the window, but two guards blocked her way with their icy spears.

"Don't let her get away!"

"Get her!"

"AAHHH!" Aggie got a hold on her wand staff tightly as it glowed, and teleported away.

"What the-?"

"What just happened?"

The eagle guards didn't know what just happened when Aggie disappeared with a flash of light.

Red watched in disbelief that Aggie suddenly abandoned the team. He doesn't know why, but it hurts when his ex-girlfriend, the girl he used to love, the girl who taught her so much about friendship, just leave him there. captured. tears then formed in his eyes, feeling betrayed, "Aggie?"

With a flick of his wrist, the eagle guard whacked Red, knocking him out.

Aggie made it outside by teleporting a meter away from the lair. She could look back, and stared. She could here the alarm inside the lair, and felt guilty for leaving her friends captured. But she has no other choice. She has to stay away so Dark Aggie wouldn't take over and hurt them. It's for everyone's safety.

* * *

**Well, this chapter seemed dramatic. Aggie abandoned the team for her friends' own sake, to keep Red safe from herself. This proves that Aggie was unselfish... or so she thought, but it wasn't worth it in future chapters. She now felt betrayed though when she thought Red and Silver are starting to bond into... you know what. This hurts Aggie, and her deeds weren't worth it. ;(**

**Pls review!**


	11. The Dilemma

**So, I hope you'll like this part. Have fun reading.**

* * *

As she flew far away from the lair, Aggie found a log under a tree, and landed beside it. She sat down in depression of what she had done. She felt guilty for leaving Red and Silver getting captured, but if she did, they will end up in danger if Dark Aggie takes over in any way. Aggie had never abandoned her friends before. It just happened for the first time in her life. How could she? She couldn't even control her own emotions because some girl has develop a close relationship with the ex. Aggie was so ashamed. She shook her head down, and tears fell from her eyes and face. The tears also made holes on the snow since her tears was quite hot due to body temperature.

While Aggie cried in shame, Dark Aggie appeared behind her as part of her hallucination.

"So, that was very dramatic. Whoo! Just like in the movies!"

"Go away," Aggie said in a gloomy voice.

"Oh, you can't shoo me away, because I'm you. Remember?" Dark Aggie reminded.

Aggie then sobbed and wiped her tears with her feathers of her arm, "What do you want?"

"Nothing. Just waiting for my take over," Dark Aggie swung herself around like a little child.

"What do you mean? You already took over. Remember back there?"

"Do you think I did all of that? Especially kicking Red to the other side?! Oh man that was rich!"

"You know I never had the guts to do such a thing!"

"Oh please. Believe me, I haven't taken over yet. That was just still in-progress. Also when you sent Red to that outlet, and yelled at Silver. Those were good for almost getting me out. I thought you're going to do something else, but you just bailed out your 'friends' to 'keep them safe'. Yeah, nice plan."

Aggie didn't want to listen to her dark side, but she was right. Then it wasn't her who hurt Red when she kicked him, it was Aggie herself. "You mean, it was just me all along? You mean, I hurt Red... on purpose?"

"I don't know. You tell me. Oh wait, we're us. So that's a yes!" Dark Aggie chuckled evilly.

"I... I didn't mean to do that. I was just helping him get to the other side, but..." Aggie looked down her hands, very guilty that she has the guts to hurt Red that way, despite that she was trying to help him.

"But you hurt him. In fact, you almost killed him! Ha, ha! See the way you kicked him and he crashed into the other side? I can almost hear his bones crushed. Hey, that's what Chuck was telling him. I was right. That speed demon was such a blabber mouth. People today did the opposite thing of what the others were trying to warn them. He's really gonna crush every Red's bone in his body if he and Silver are going to tie a knot. But instead, you're going to crush his bones if that happened. I wish you could do that again, but try to hit him hard with the hammer. That'll do!"

"NO!" Aggie shouted as another huge shockwave flowed quickly around them. "I'm not going to hurt Red again! Never again! Not even Silver, not even Chuck, not even anybody! I have no right to hurt anyone who has no idea what I'm dealing with!"

"You see how they are to you? They're too busy trying to 'save the world' that they've been ignoring you all day! They never care for you, Aggie. 10 years of sacrificing, 10 years of dating, 10 years of befriending those birds were all worthless! Sure they appreciated all your love and hardwork, but when time flies, people may forget all that stuff, and want to do something new, like 'appreciate someone new.' i'm sure Red would do the same. He dated you, he got bored of you, he would find someone new, just for a change," Dark Aggie teased.

Her dark side's words made Aggie very angry as she tackled her to a tree near them, strangled her neck, "That's not true! I know Red still loves me and needs me. He and Silver are just friends. I swear of it!"

"Ha! Like I said, don't swear! And some others don't see them as just friends."

"I don't believe you. Chuck doesn't like that idea. And who wouldn't see them as just friends?"

"Don't ask me. Let's just watch what those two were doing when they got captured." Dark Aggie grabbed her wand staff and casted a little spell.

A small flying drone came out of the penguin, the wand staff's head, and flew to the volcano to locate where Red and Silver were captured. While waiting, the wand staff unleashed a holographic TV screen, showing a live video of what the drone was capturing on its camera. "Come on, Aggie. I know you couldn't resist a good show."

"No. I won't watch that stupid show!" Aggie scooted away from Dark Aggie.

"You have to, or you'll miss the fun!" Dark Aggie forced her normal side to look at the screen as she nuzzled it on Aggie's face.

Aggie tried to resist the temptation of watching the video that Dark Aggie set up, but if she kept doing this, she'll never stop. Aggie couldn't hold the grudge of Dark Aggie's tempts that long as she took the wand staff from her. "Oh just give me that!" She said to her dark side, and looked at the screen.

* * *

The little drone flew all the way inside the volcano, trying to stay hidden from the guards. Deep in Zeta's lair, Red finally woke up. Groggy and disoriented, Red looked at his wing, which felt oddly stiff. It was frozen to something... a cup holder?! He looked around now, seeing that all his limbs were frozen inside the cup holders of a pool raft. Red struggled, trying to free himself, but it was no use. He couldn't how he was captured, but the last thing he remembered he was knockout unconcious was Aggie suddenly abandoning the team. He didn't know why she does something like that, but now is not the time to think about her. Now that he was trapped in Zeta's frozen swimming pool-and Silver was trapped with him.

"Hey, you done?" she called.

"What happened?" He asked.

"Oh, let's see." Silver quipped. "Well, we got captured, trapped in ice on top of giant pool toys, and your ex-girlfriend abandoned us. Good job."

"Look, we don't need Aggie on this. I just thought that maybe I could-"

"Stop me?" an evil voice interrupted. Zeta had been watching them the whole time at her personal tiki bar. "You two lovebirds just thought y'all could sail over here and stop me." Zeta scoffed as she approached Silver and Red.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa! You got it all wrong," Red insisted.

"Lovebirds?" Silver added. "Ha! No way! We're likely friend birds. Besides, he already got a girlfriend, and dated for 10 years."

"Ahem! She and I broke up, remember?!" He reminded.

Zeta broke in. "So typical. Type A male paired with a strong female. And you just can't stand it, can you?!" Zeta squawked as she hovered over Red. "Lemme guess, you prefer to 'fly solo.' 'I have to save everybody all by myself, just like a man!'" she mocked him.

"Oooh, ouch! That's kinda true, though," Silver agreed.

"Sometimes, Aggie said that, too," Red chuckled.

"Saving everybody all by herself?"

"No. Being a man."

Silver was a little surprised that, according to Red, Aggie has a manly side. That explains she's very tough.

"Maybe she was a little clingy at times!" Zeta chocked the floaty so hard it popped. "Maybe she gave you that engagement ring a little bit too early?!"

"I don't think she's talking about us," Silver told Red. "Maybe she's talking about-"

Zeta curled her talons over Silver's mouth to keep her from speaking. "Debbie! Turn on the TV!" she called her assistant.

"Yes." Debbie riffled through a pile of remote controls on an ice-block side table. "Okay...," she said, unsure as she started to randomly search for the right remote.

"The one with the red button on top." said Zeta.

Although all of the remotes have red buttons. "Okay..." Debbie kept on looking.

"Red, Debbie," Zeta snatched the right remote from the table. "What I'm planning to do is...," She clicked a button on a remote that changed the TV screen to an image of Piggy and Bird Islands. "Take these little bitty undevelope islands, and turn them into..." The islands' images turned into some kind of water park blueprints in each island. "My own personal paradise."

Outside, Aggie gasped in horror while watching Zeta's scheme through the screen, "She can't do that!"

But Dark Aggie has an impressive smile on her face. "I don't know. I think that's a brilliant plan."

Back in the lair, Silver also gasped in horror.

"You're insane!" Red struggled to break free.

"I am putting myself FIRST! Because you know what? I worked hard for it. And I deserve it. All I gotta do is clear out its inhabitants." Zeta clicked another button on the remote, revealing of targetting Bird Island.

"You're a monster!" Red yelled, trying to shake free from his trap.

Then Zeta called off to her chief engineer, "Glenn, show them what I'm talking about."

Down below to the superweapon, Glenn placed a ginat button that operated the superweapon to the floor, and quietly muttered, _"Como quieras, vieja loca."_

"Excuse me?" Zeta bellowed. "Are you getting smart with me right now?"

Glenn straightened up and stomped the button with his talon. The superweapon launched a giant lava ice ball out of the crater of the volcano to the air.

While watching the launch sequence, Aggie and Dark Aggie could see the ice ball flying in the air.

"NNOOO!" Aggie screamed as she grabbed her wand staff, sending the holographic TV screen back into the staff, and returned back to its normal form.

"What are you doing?!" Dark Aggie growled.

Aggie raised her wand staff, and targetted the ice ball to cast a spell on it to destroy it before it can hit Bird Island. It may be a mistake to abandon the team because of her emotion and secret evil side, but it's not too late to fix this: to save Bird Island.

"ULTIMATE PENG-!"

Before she could perform the spell, Dark Aggie tackled Aggie down to stop her from destroying the ice ball, and Aggie accidentally dropped her wand staff.

"Let me go! What are you doing?!" Aggie fought to break free from Dark Aggie's grasp, but her dark side slowly pinned her down hardly.

Aggie made a quick glamce at her wand staff, which it was just few steps away. With her spare hand, she used the force to retrieve her wand staff, and struck her across the face with it. When she was free from her dark side's grasp, Aggie pointed her wand staff to Dark Aggie, and readied to cast a spell on her.

"Oh, you can't hit me with that, because you're too late!" Dark Aggie pointed behind her.

Aggie turned around and realized the lava ice ball was out of sight. It was probably already hit Bird Island by now.

* * *

Above between two islands, the hatchlings, Zoe, Sam-Sam, and Vivi rode on a hot air balloon with the piglets, Sophie, Isla, and Oliver.

_I can't believe we're soarin' through the..._

_Sky! Sky!_

_All thanks to ou, they are pig pals..._

Suddenly, a giant ice ball nearly hit their balloon, causing them to twirl around.

"What the heck was that?" Oliver asked.

Then, the six youngs saw Piggy Island was being hit by lave ice balls. The whole kingdom ran for their lives, evacuated their homes, and tried to avoid the giant ice balls. The hatchlings and piglets then turned to see Bird Island was also being hit.

"My Mommy and Daddy!" Zoe cried, thinking about her parents.

At Bird Island, in their home, Terrence noticed the ggs aren't in their crib as he looked around to find them. Their house was half destroyed when an ice ball struck their home, making an opening for Matilda to notice him.

"Terrence, where are the kids?" She asked, which Terrence shrugged and didn't know where Zoe and the eggs are. "WHERE ARE THE KIDS?!" Matilda yelled angrily.

The whole Bird Village cowered and ran in fear as the lave ice balls destroyed their houses and everything on their path.

* * *

At Eagle Island, Zeta and the eagles cheered that their plan was a success.

At the top of the screen was a countdown clock, which read 9:45. "And when this countdown reaches zero, boom! Your islands are going down!"

"Those islands are filled with innocent birds and pigs!" Red couldn't believe it. He couldn't believe someone-a bird, no less-could be so coldhearted. Even if she did live on an island that was basically one giant refridgerator.

"You all had a chance to evacuate, but for some reason, you didn't!" Zeta reminded.

This made Red realized something back in Bird Island.

_*Flashback*_

_"So, are you a hundred percent sure we shouldn't evacuate?" Matilda asked._

_"Yes! Everybody, please, just stay calm!" Red assured._

_*End of Flashback*_

He realized he should've let the birds evacuate when they had the chance. Red was too caught for being "the hero" that he was sure he can save the day, but, instead, he was goingto face the consequence of putting his fellow birds in danger.

"Maybe we should talk this over." He suggested.

"I don't think it would work, Red," Silver intervened. "Even if you try, she won't listen to you. This is Aggie's job, remember?"

"Well Aggie's not here anymore!" Red shouted, feeling a little heartbroken when he remembered his ex suddenly abandoned the team. "I knew we shouldn't trust her in this situation. She's too insecure for this mission that we didn't know what's wrong with her."

"Okay. I don't know who this Aggie is, but I think she's a coward, and she's not my problem anymore," Zeta trilled as she strolled over to her balcony. "Sorry. Not sorry." She laughed. "I'm truly not sorry!" With that she flew over the balcony's edge. Debbie tried to follow her, but instead fell over the ledge, letting out a scream.

* * *

Back outside, Aggie is still watching the live footage of the Bird and Piggy Islands get destroyed, and Zeta and Debbie left Red and Silver trapped on their traps. She felt so very guilty that she couldn't do anything right. First, she tried to help Red save the day, but he ended up captured because of her being busy trying to hold her true emotions in and control her dark side. Second, she tried to stop the lava ice ball from hitting two islands, but she fought her dark side, or at least herself, before she could save the islands. And finally, she wasn't there to save her friends because she was so sensitive to protect her friends from herself and just ran away instead of telling them. They were too busy saving their islands and most of them are happy to have each other, which they never noticed what's wrong with her. All Aggie wanted was to make her friends happy and didn't want them to be worried for something else other than their home islands. She was so unselfish enough to make such sacrifice just for her friends.

"Well, that went well," Dark Aggie chuckled. "Great show, huh? Come on. Let's get out of here and find something to drink." She got up, and marched on the snow.

But then, Aggie had had enough. "No."

Dark Aggie halted herself for few seconds before slowly turning around to Aggie. "What did you say?"

"I said no." repeated Aggie. "I will not leave my friends like this."

"Are you even listening?!" Dark Aggie grunted angrily, getting sick of Aggie's kindness and big heart. "You saw all of it! You saw them how they are without you. Red doesn't need you anymore, Silver did some your things, and you can't save everyone because of your stupid weak emotions. Zeta even called those two 'Lovebirds'! Did that affect you?"

"What? No! Besides, they're not! They admitted it! And Zeta never knew of my past relationship with Red!" Aggie protested. "I know Red didn't mean to say that he didn't need me anymore, but I know he needed me. You know why? Because we needed each other, just like we use to."

"You're really not listening earleir, huh! That was in the past, Aggie! Things have changed ever since you stopped Precious from stealing the energy of the universe, and almost died! All your sacrifices for your friends is not enough! All I know is those birds were just using you to survive because you're the only one who has magic. And since they now have Silver, the smartest and greatest engineer, they won't need you anymore!"

"No! I don't believe you! Don't say that! We're all friends! We need each other, we love each other! Red, Chuck, and Bomb would never do that to me! And i will neither hurt them nor let you hurt them. I will stay positive so you'll never take over. I will never tell them about you. I will always be happy for them, no matter what!"

"Your so-called 'happiness' won't last long. When you explode and I take over, you will be like our evil ancestors. You know, like Deirdre, Tristan, Tristana, Ubel, Brennan, Emily, Zilla, Valdis, Cessair, and most of all, Desdemona!"

Aggie's eyes widened when her dark side mentioned her evil ancestors. These ancestors used their magic for great evil, such as murder, destroying, and torture. They even died before they got a chance to reform, but didn't, bringing their evilness with them to their deaths. "No! I will not turn evil. I will never turn evil like them, not even Desdemona!"

"Are you sure about that?" An unfamiliar voice was heard.

Aggie never heard of that voice before. It was not from Dark Aggie. This voice is different. It's like echoing. Then, she noticed puddle on the snow. Ot wasn't frozen. That's impossible. Water is suppose to be frozen at this temperature. The puddled then showed the face of her closest evil ancestor, Desdemona Mondejar. Aggie gasped in fear and horror.

"I can see that on your face, Agatha. The evilness passed down to you now. It runs through your veins. Accept your destiny! There is no other choice!" She cackled.

Aggie refused to accept that she has the blood of evilness, "No! You're wrong, Desdemona."

"We're family, Agatha! We're the same! Ha, ha, ha!"

"We're not the same! I may have an evil side, but I will never be like you! I will never murder anyone, I will never act like you!" With one swift of her hand, Aggie whacked the puddle until Desdemona's soul disappeared. At the same time, Dark Aggie also disappeared from her side. Aggie made sure that she will never turn evil like Desdemona and other evil ancestors, but she realized she's been acting differently towards her friends, especially Silver. So far, Aggie was only proving herself to be as useful as everyone else, but this is not who she was anymore. "Except..." she continued, "i guess I kinda have been acting mean today. I gotta go apologize. But I have to save them first. Whatever it takes"

This time, this is gonna be different. She has to fix her mistake for abandoning her team. She has to rescue her friends, and tell them the truth so they could save their islands together. Aggie grapsed her wand staff tightly, popped out her wings, and flew back to the volcano.

* * *

**Well, this is probably the longest chapter I made. This is the greatest dilemma for Red, Aggie, and Silver to face. I won't spoil anything about who Debbie is because it's for my friends who haven't watch the movie yet, and Debbie is my favorite character. For those who already watched the movie, don't spoil anything!**

**Anyway, in this chapter, it is revealed that Aggie has evil predecessors/ancestors when they had the wand staff under their time of care, and using it for evil. Desdemona Mondejar is the only evil ancestor that Aggie could contact with since she's the closest evil ancestor to her generation.**

**The scene where Aggie and Desdemona contacted was similar to the show "The Lion Guard", where Kion saw the spirit of Scar on a puddle.I hope you like this chapterl**

**Please review**.


	12. When You're Gone

Meanwhile at Zeta's lair, Red and Silver are still struggling to break free from their traps, but they were still stuck.

Red sighed in guilt, "This is all my fault."

"Red, it's not your fault." Silver tried to cheer him up at this situation.

"No, it is my fault. I put myself before anyone else. I was afraid if I wasn't a hero anymore, they'll all stop... they'll stop liking me." Red admitted, finally telling what he was truly afraid of.

"Oh, Red, so you did all of this because you are afraid of not being like?" asked Silver.

"I..." Red hated to tell the truth, but he has to tell someone how he feels. "Yes."

"But, what about... Aggie?"

That name snapped Red from the guilt he was having, "What about her?"

"I mean, I don't think she's that kind of person to do such a thing." Silver said.

"How would you know?"

"Well, I wanna ask something. Who was the first bird that ever liked you? I mean, before you became a hero? Way back then? Before Chuck and Bomb started to like you?"

Red started to rewind his memories way back when he first came to anger management class. He already befriended Chuck, Bomb, and Aggie. But when the pigs arrives, Aggie seemed to be the only one who defended Red from the pigs and their tricks on him. "Well, Aggie." He answered. "She's the only one who looked out for me. When my house got destroyed, she's willing to fix the hole, let me stay in her old house, and kept defending me from the pigs. She was always there by my side, every step of the way."

Then, Silver told Red about his clarification towards Aggie's true colors, "And do you think she is that kind of person to not like you if you're not a hero anymore? Do you think she'll leave you alone again?"

Red began to realize this. For so long he ever knew Aggie, she's the kindest, cheerful, and positive person he ever met. Human or bird, it doesn't matter. And even before he became a hero, Aggie was always there, aided him at any circumstances. Even though they just broke up, she was still there helping him, and also called him her "best friend." Silver was right. Aggie was not that kind of person to do such a thing. Red couldn't believe he almost forgot the times he used to be with Aggie. It already made him... happy. But now, it was now replaced with guilt. "No," the red bird replied. "Aggie would never do that to me. We're best friends, and we're always there for each other, no matter what. But, why did she just abandon us?"

"I don't know." Silver confessed. For a genius, she didn't know why Aggie abandoned them. "That's the one thing I don't know."

Just then, Zeta made a loud speech for her fellow eagles. Red and Silver have to act fast and free themselves before Zeta could do something more awful. Then, Silver noticed an air cap at Red's inflatable recliner. She was able to reach her recliner's air cap by using her crest-braids to snag and rip open the air cap, deflating it. now that she's free, she's able to help Red out from his trap.

Outside the window of Zeta's lair, Aggie stayed hidden to avoid getting captured. Just a quick peek, she saw Silver helping Red out from the his inflatable recliner. This made Aggie glitch once again. But this time, Aggie was able to stop her glitching so Dark Aggie will not be able to take over. she shook her head to snap out from the effects of the glitch, and pointed her wand staff to Red, ready to cast a spell to help him free from his trap.

"Alright, stand back!"

There was a voice coming from outside of the door.

"Wait, did you hear that, too?" Silver heard that voice.

"Bomb?" Red guessed.

KABOOM!

A huge explosion knocked down Zeta's door. Through a cloud of debris, Chuck, Bomb, Leonard, Courtney, and Garry triumphantly appeared. They all coughed up the smoke.

"What in the- Really, guys?" Chuck chortled.

The force of Bomb's explosion had sent Red's recliner sailing, and he was freed from his trap. Though, at the end, Red and Silver's faces are close together, making it appear like they'd been kissing. They jumped away from each other awkwardly.

"What no!" Silver objected. "We weren't."

"Uh, yeah there were," Courtney snapped a picture of them in her phone.

Aggie saw and heard the whole thing. Her fear and prediction has finally came true. By the looks of Red and Silver having their faces close to each other made Aggie think that everything she tried to doubt is all true. Even Courtney thought the same. Aggie looked away from them, not wanting to see her ex boyfriend with Chuck's sister, but she can't get them off of her head. It's much too painful to get rid of the image of those two. When Aggie's tears formed in her eyes, she started glitching again with statics, like in a TV. She can feel her dark side was about to take over, but she can't get over the fact of Red being with Silver. She never felt this sad before. Her soul was crashing, her brain was hurting, and her heart was breaking. She can already feel her chest pain as she grasped her heart. She then slapped her head to stop the glitch. When Aggie started to cry, she finally flew away, not wanting to be around them anymore, not wanting them to see her sad, not wanting to deal with her hidden feelings anymore.

Back at the lair, Bomb noticed the television with the image of the two islands, and at the top of them was a countdown clock, which read 9:36. "Uh, guys, why is that clock counting backwards?"

Things were starting to feel very real. The timer was counting down, and every second was a second closer to the destruction of their homes.

"We've only got 10 minutes!" Chuck panicked.

"It's now or never!" Garry exclaimed.

"Pig kind and bird kind are depending on us!" Leonard added

"What are we gonna do?" Bomb asked.

"Well, I...," Red stammered. He didn't know what to do, but then he looked at Silver and knew exactly what they needed. "I think... in times like these, we need someone who can lead. We need a hero. You know who we need? We need Silver," he said confidently.

The others turned to Silver. Chuck gasped happily. Silver was taken aback by Red's change of heart.

"Got any ideas?" he asked.

"I got a few, actually," she replied.

Then, Bomb noticed that there's someone's missing in the team, "Wait, where's Aggie? I thought she was with you guys."

When he mentioned the name, Red shook his head down, not answering why Aggie wasn't around. Silver volunteered to answer.

"Um..., Aggie..., she left."

"What do you mean 'she left'?" Leonard was confused.

"She... she flew away." Silver clarified.

"You mean, she abandoned the team? Aggie never did that before. That's impossible," Chuck refused to believe.

"Yeah. I know my cousin. How would we be so sure?" Bomb added.

"We saw her left, okay?!" Red cried. "I... I don't know why, but she just left!"

"Do you think we have to go and find her?" Courtney said.

"No, we don't have much time!" Garry yelled. "If we wait for her or find her, it'll be too late."

"Garry's right. We have to stop the superweapon without Aggie. If she comes around, let's hope she can help us." Red said in worry.

"But this isn't a team without Aggie," Chuckmprotested.

"I know this isn't a team without Aggie, but...what choice do we have?" Red only hoped that Aggie would return and help the team.

Then, the plan started.

From Zeta's balcony, Silver and the heist crew looked over the room with the superweapon. Ice balls filled with lava rolled past them.

"That's the heart of the superweapon," Silver explained. "And if you look closely, you can see that is powered by is air pressure. Moisture on the composite volcano instantly vaporizes, and highly pressure steamed to the surface. That steam is contained by the pressure chamber. And that's the part we need to destroy." Silver could see that the entire team was listening to her every word. "Only problem is: it's surrounded by armed guards." She pointed to the eagle guard patrols below them. "Bomb, do you think you could take out those guards? Some of them look kinda tough. It won't easy."

"Yeah, right, of course. Got it." Bomb nodded nervously.

"Great, Chuck," Silver looked at her brother. "I need you to disable the security cameras. There's a bunch of them, so you have to work fast."

"Fast?" Chuck zoomed out, and brought back a brief case with him. "Don't even worry about it, sis."

Then, Silver turned to Red, "Red, you and I have to get inside one of those ice balls."

"Inside an ice ball... sure, okay," Red agreed.

"Leonard, Courtney, Garry," Silver said, turning to the pigs "Do you see that giant lever near the orange lava tube?"

"Copy that," Leonard replied when he, Courtney, and Garry noticed the lever.

"I need you to pull it all the way down. That will create a ramp so that when Red and I roll down in the ice ball, we'll be launched through the air at the perfect trajectory to take out the superweapon! Got it?"

Everybody cheered at her plan.

"Mama would be so proud," Chuck cried with joy.

"And..." Silver then realized one of them is not here. "Oh right."

"What's wrong?" Red questioned.

"We're one bird short. We need Aggie! We can't do this without her!"

"Look, I know Aggie. I'm sure she could come around. We can't wait for her any longer. If we do, we're running out of time. But, everyone, I promise you, Aggie could come to rescue us just in time when we destroy that superweapon." Red suggested.

"Are you sure, Red?" Leonard wasn't so sure about what Red said about Aggie.

"I trust her, Leonard," Red turned to face him. "I know she and I broke up, but we're still friends, and we always look out for each other."

"Well, you might be right."

"Okay, everyone put your wings and hooves in," Silver said.

She, Red, Chuck, Bomb, Leonard, Courtney, and Garry put their wings and hooves together.

"And let's pray that Aggie will come and get us so..."

"GO TEAM!" The team raised their wings and hooves before starting to do their part.

* * *

Outside, Aggie flew back on the same log where she saw earlier. She returned with a weepy face. Aggie sat down on a log and let her tears shed on his face. There was no Dark Aggie nor evil ancestors to gloat her around. She was all alone now. She couldn't believe what she saw earlier. She wanted to forget that, but she couldn't. Her world turned upside down. Seeing Red and Silver together made Aggie's future crumbled or maybe their future new. Aggie always imagined her future to be with Red, but that was just a fantasy, junk, and may not be exist. This is what she feared the most after she broke up with Red, and Silver appeared in the Speed Dating program with her. This is what Chuck has been teasing to them all day. The same thing what Zeta called them. Aggie promised herself not to get affected by those teases and words since she believed actions are better than words, but words and actions combined together making herself affected, especially if Red and Silver did those things by accident. Aggie never believed they were accidents anymore. It... now... happened.

Chuck was right. Zeta was right. Dark Aggie was right. Even Courtney was right. About things they said and thought about Red and Silver.

She wanted to be happy for Red now that he finally found someone to be with, but why is she still sad? Aggie kept her cry soft so no one could hear her, but deep inside, she cried loudly. She was hurt, she was heartbroken, she was... so sad. this is like the exact opposite of what she was feeling everyday. She really missed everything what she and Red did for the past 10 years, but now, those things were now faded away into thin air. Aggie admitted to herself that even though she and Red broke up, she missed him so much, and she still loved him. She really regretted of breaking up with him all because of a stupid energy of the universe went terribly wrong, and it's her job to fix it. There's no way to get the bird she really loved back. Like everybody said, if you love someone, set them free.

_I always needed time on my own_  
_I never thought I'd_  
_Need you there when I cry_  
_And the days feel like years when I'm alone_  
_And the bed where you lie_  
_Is made up on your side_

_When you walk away_  
_I count the steps that you take_  
_Do you see how much I need you right now?_

_When you're gone_  
_The pieces of my heart are missin' you_  
_When you're gone_  
_The face I came to know is missin', too_  
_When you're gone_  
_The words I need to hear_  
_To always get me through the day_  
_And make it okay_  
_I miss you_

While singing, Aggie could remember the day she met Red at Matilda's anger management class. She only saw Red as a new friend, and was very delight to meet him. She remembered how pity she was to him when his house was on the beach, away from the village. even though he was an angry bird, he cared too like when she well he was there to help her up. Before they fell for each other, Red and Aggie always defending each other from the pigs with their tricks and teases. those were good times.

_I've never felt this way before_  
_Everything that I do_  
_Reminds me of you_  
_And the clothes you left, they lie on the floor_  
_And they smell just like you_  
_I love the things that you do_

Then, there was the Red Moon Ball. That was the unforgettable moment for Aggie. She couldn't believe the moon chose her to have her soul bond with a guy who danced with her, which it was revealed to be Red. and then they became partners at their job of entertaining hatchling's birthday parties. Then, there was Ruby. Aggie has no jealousy on Ruby, but she was angry when Red hang out with her more. This made her sad. That's her first cry in this world. It was sad though. But things changed when Ruby purposely broke up with Red so he and Aggie can be together. That's how their love story began.

_When you walk away_  
_I count the steps that you take_  
_Do you see how much I need you right now?_

_When you're gone_  
_The pieces of my heart are missin' you_  
_When you're gone_  
_The face I came to know is missin', too_  
_When you're gone_  
_The words I need to hear_  
_To always get me through the day_  
_And make it okay_  
_I miss you_

10 years of dating, 10 years of being best friends and partners, 10 years of happy being together was to tally worth it. When Aggie inherited the family heirloom, her wand staff, it's her duty to use it wisely so the whole universe will not be destroyed. But when bad things happened, Aggie has to abandoned her duties as a dimension traveler, friendship teacher, and leader of the Imaginary Team, which concluded leaving her friends, including Red. That's how they broke up.

_We were made for each other_  
_Out here forever_  
_I know we were_  
_Yeah, yeah_  
_And all I ever wanted was for you to know_  
_Everything I do, I give my heart and soul_  
_I can hardly breathe; I need to feel you here with me_  
_Yeah_

Even though the energy of the universe was destroyed and everything's back to normal, Red and Aggie don't feel any romantic feelings for each other anymore. Everything's different now. When Red and Silver started to get close since the meeting, escaping Eagle Mountain, and... earlier, it hurt Aggie a lot.

_When you're gone_  
_The pieces of my heart are missin' you_  
_When you're gone_  
_The face I came to know is missin', too_  
_When you're gone_  
_The words I need to hear_  
_Will always get me through the day_  
_And make it okay_  
_I miss you_

This is must be the punishment of the universe to Aggie for making a regretful decision. She shook down her head, and let herself cry.

* * *

**So, this is must be the saddest chapter I've ever made. Even I cry when I wrote this while listening to this song. I hope you like this. Please tell me about what you think so far.**

**The song doesn't belong to me**  
**While reading the last part of the chapter, please listen "When You're Gone" by Avril Lavigne**


	13. Rescue, Reason, Reveal and Result

All according to plan. The heist team did their job right. When Red and Silver had already made inside the ice ball, they ran down sliding ramp, so they can use this ice ball to destroy the super weapon.

Red nearly tripped from running and the rolling of the ice ball. "Silver, how are we doing on that speed?"

"We're maxing at it 59 miles per hour. We need to get to 65!" Silver looked at her wrist band. "We are totally one bird short. We really need one more bird."

"Ugh, we need Aggie!" Red only thought of Aggie as their last option. "Where is she when we need her the most of times when there's a problem?!"

"What's wrong with your ex-girlfriend anyway? For so long that the whole island knew Aggie, she acted so different."

"I don't know! Okay, Silver!? I already answer that question: I don't know! Aggie has never been like this before. I never seen her like this before. She wouldn't do this to us if there's no reason. All I know is there is something wrong with her. If there is one and if she could've told us what's happening, we could help her if we have so much time. I'm beginning to worry."

Red shook his head while he tried to stay focus on running. As much as he knew Aggie for so long, he doesn't really what's going on with her. He really wants know what's been bothering Aggie, and why she acted like this. As Red recalled something strange going on with Aggie, he remembered her shout was louder than ever and can feel the shockwave of her voice, she was stronger than usual, she became a little rude, and, most of all, glitching. Red wanted to believe that the glitching was just an effect from "The Last Spell" that Aggie used for saving his and the whole Imaginary Team's lives, but he thought of something else. He was now so worried for Aggie. She is still his best friend and the first bird who looked out for him.

Silver noticed the looks on Red's face when they discussed about Aggie. She has doubts that Red treated Aggie more than a friend, even after their break-up. "You still love her, don't you?"

That question snapped Red from his worry for Aggie. Now that he thought about it, he's been worrying about her the whole time, and was always curious what just happened to her. Knowing Aggie for 10 years made Red think he really know her too much. But he understood that they are no longer together, despite being so close like partners. But then..., he was not sure. "I don't know." He answered in guilt. "Ever since I broke up with Aggie, I already gave up of trying to ask her. I respected her decision of breaking up with me because she's a human from another world, and I'm a bird in this world. I don't know my feelings for her anymore. I just... I just can't feel it right now. Okay?"

Silver felt quite guilty. Even though she just met Aggie, Silver knew Aggie was a very nice person, and she saw how she kept defending Red at all cost. It seemed like Red and Aggie's relationship hasn't faded away yet, but it is still clear they still remained best friends. Silver understood that.

Back to the task of hand, Silver checked her wrist band, and the speed now reached to 64 mph. Then, Leonard appeared on the screen.

"Silver, the lever is broken!" He said.

"Broken?!" Silver exclaimed.

"Leonard, come on. Don't you have any gadgets we could use? We're almost to the ramp!" Red begged.

"'Gadgets'? Gadgets!" Leonard gasped. He realized something very important. He then looked down the ledge where Garry still hang on for his life. "Garry, anyway you could bring me the gadgets?"

Garry just stared at him in deadpan. Leonard asked him for gadgets, but couldn't have the guts to help him out. In any case, Garry can't since he still held the bag of gadgets tightly. "No, there isn't."

Leonard called Chuck through the walkie-talkie, and Chuck zoomed up to the circular ledge to find Garry. Garry threw the backpack into the air, and Chuck caught it when he avoided the rolling ice balls.

Silver and Red had hit their top speed: 65 mph. They were about to pass Leonard and Courtney. When he ran as fast as he can, Chuck slipped on the slippery icy ledge, accidentally throwing the backpack into the air.

"Leonard, it's now or never." Silver called.

Leonard and Courtney saw the backpack above them. Leonard leaped into the air, and caught the bag in mid-air. When he landed onto the other side, he took out the Eagle Detector, and threw it to Courtney. Courtney grabbed it, and placed the detector into the track just as Red and Silver's ice ball began to pass.

There's an eagle nearby!

Red and Silver's ball smacked into the Eagle Detector and they were thrown into the air, and everything's in slow motion.

"Nooooooo!" Zeta squealed when she saw the saboteurs.

Red and Silver held their wings as they were in shock of that. Chuck, naturally, perceived it as something more.

"That's my sister!" He yelled.

As Red and Silver hurtled toward the pressure chamber, they braced themselves for impact. Their ice ball smacked into the pressure chamber and... bounced off. It fell to the ground and shattered, sending Red and Silver tumbling onto the floor. They looked up, hoping to see some kind of damage to the superweapon, but there was nothing. It was still totally intact.

"It didn't work?" Silver gasped.

"I don't get it," Red said in disbelief.

"Of course tt didn't work! Ha, ha, ha!" Zeta laughed evilly.

The Eagle Guards surrounded Silver and Red, while the other Eagle Guards captured Chuck, Bomb, Leonard, Courtney, and Garry down from where they were.

"You must really love your little islands to risk your lives trying to save them. Well, guess what? I don't care! Because this right here...," Zeta said, tapping her heart, "is ice-cold, baby!"

Zeta began to lift her talon to stomp down on the launcher yet again-

"No!" Red cried.

Suddenly, a white beam zoomed from the door, and hit the launcher away from Zeta.

"What was that? Guards, check that out!" Zeta commanded her guards.

Two Eagle Guards who were guarding the door checked on the hole at the middle of the door where the beam was fired through. When they took a peek through the giant hole, the door then exploded, causing a force to blew the guards away. Through the cloud of debris, Aggie triumphantly appeared with her wand staff.

"Hey! No one's dare to forget about me! Don't ever forget about me!" She yelled with fire in her eyes.

Seeing one of his best friends finally came just in time, Red was very delighted. He has no doubts for Aggie to rescue the team when they're now in danger. "Aggie! I was right! I knew she would come back to save us!"

For some reason, Aggie might have realized she abandoned her team for too long and was very distracted from her painful emotions. She thought of her bottled emotions too much that Dark Aggie might take over. But the longer she could keep this up, her friends could end up in trouble if she wasn't there. While she was crying about when she saw Red and Silver, she could feel Dark Aggie was about to take over, but she can't let her. Aggie tried her best to not let Dark Aggie out. But to do that, she has to stop thinking about made her miserable, and the people who unknowingly hurt her feelings. She tried her best to skip those bad things, and has to think about the lives of the birds and pigs and the two islands that are at stake right now. When Aggie managed to control Dark Aggie from taking over, she felt she was no longer glitching, but only slightly. She's still glitching, but she has to think more on the mission than her pain to avoid it. When she succeeded, Aggie went back to the lair easily by using her magical wand staff.

And now, here she is! the more-confident Aggie, ready to take action to save her friends and the islands!

"Hey, who's the lady?" One of the guards asked.

Hearing the guard calling her a "lady", that's one of the things that Aggie hated to be called with, "Are you talking to me?"

"Uh oh. He called her a lady," Bomb said, knowing what will happen if Aggie was called a "lady".

"Are you talking to me?"

"Shouldn't 'a done that." Chuck squeaked in fear.

"ARE YOU TALKING TO ME?!" Aggie shouted in rage, having her pupils with small fires.

"Now they're in for it." Red smirked, exciting to watch this moment.

"THEY CALL ME A LADYYY!" Aggie really hated to be called a lady, despite being a girl, which made her very angry. She raised her wand staff, and shouted one of her favorite spells. "ULTIMATE PENGUIN BLAST!"

Dozen little penguins blasted out from the wand staff, and flew at the eagle guards that held her friends, knocking them down.

Just then, to her left, four guards headed straight toward Aggie with spears. "SNAKE ATTACK!" The wand staff unleashed few green snakes, and strangled the guards as they fell down. And then, to her right, more guards charged at her. Aggie jumped in and pointed her wand staff at them. "COTTON CANDY HALLUCINATION CLOUD!" the staff unleashed pink cloud that caused affected guards to hallucinate, and to smell cotton candy. The guards were also dazed and confused when they were affected by the spell.

"Ha, ha! Gotcha!" Aggie squealed.

"What are you, child?!" Zeta asked.

"She's one of my best friends! The one who I was talking about!" Red replied proudly.

Zeta tried to recall which friend was Red referring to, "Okay. Honestly, I don't remember."

Aggie heard her, and she couldn't believe Zeta didn't know her. Red just mentioned her name when he was trapped with Silver, even Zeta said her name when she called her a coward, but now she doesn't know who this magical bird is? Aggie's face turned boiling red in anger, and shouted as she reached the highest volume of her voice. "MY NAME... **IS AGGIE!**"

Aggie then punched the incoming Hank the eagle guard right on his abs. She felt no pain on her knuckles, but his abs has.

"No! My boys!" He cried for his abs.

While he was distracted, punched his beak up, and kicked him back. "And don't ever call me a coward, cause' you're gonna get it! PEANUT BUTTER SPLAT!" Aggie blasted peanut butter at Zeta.

Zeta and Debbie dodged from the peanut butter, but stained the glass of the chamber of the superweapon. When Zeta stood up, she looked at Aggie, casting many of her spells at the guards. "She has magic." She whispered to herself. "I remembered that kind of magic before..." Then, she looked at the wand staff. She never seen that wand staff before in spite of its appearance, but the magic was very similar and familiar to her.

"BRAIN TWO-MOR!" Aggie blasted some pair of brains from her wand staff to the eagles at the control room. Instead of attacking them painfully, the brains tickled them instead.

"Ha, ha! Stop it! I can't take it anymore!" Glenn laughed from the tickling.

Now she already took care of the eagles and they were all down and distracted by her spells, aggie then targeted her wand staff at the superweapon, and ready to cast a spell on it to destroy it. But her focus was interrupted when her eyes laid at Red and Silver. There it is again. The thing she feared and hated the most. They are still close together, just like what happened back in Zeta's lair. Aggie suddenly felt the same feeling she has earlier; Sadness. She thought that saving her friends and using her spells to fight off enemies could help get her mind off things and move on, and can distract her from a bad feeling, but every time she saw Red and Silver together, that feeling returned into her heart again. She lose focus on her mission. Aggie was very upset, sad, and secretly angry as little tears appeared from her eyes. All of a sudden, she didn't noticed that her right hand that held her wand staff became black, and the penguin of her staff turned from happy to sad, its fairy wings are drooping, and the symbol of friendship on its belly suddenly faded.

"What the-!" Aggie exclaimed when she felt that her hand has a mind of its own. It sent her flying around the place

"What's happening to her?!" Garry asked.

"I don't know!" Red answered in worry.

Though the black hand helped Aggie attacked the eagle guards who got in her way, but it hurt Aggie quite badly. Then, the hand dragged her back on the floor. When Aggie looked at her hand, she noticed her hand became black, the same color of her dark side. Which means, Dark Aggie finally took over, but only her hand, and the wand staff's appearance is not what it looks like anymore. The penguin became sad, the wings were bent down, and the friendship symbol faded than bold. Dark Aggie hadn't took over yet, not completely, but she was able to control Aggie's hand, which is also a bad thing since her hand held the wand staff.

"Don't worry, Aggie! We're here to help you!" Chuck said as he, Courtney, and Garry ran after Aggie to help her.

"No, guys! Get away!" Aggie warned, but her hand aimed for her friends, and the wand staff blasted a strong white beam at them, causing Chuck, Courtney, and Garry to get knock down.

The next thing her hand did was blasting the same beam at Bomb and Leonard who were also trying to help her, but they were knock down, too.

After that and finally, Aggie's hand aimed the wand staff to Red and Silver. The staff glowed as it readied to fire. This is what Dark Aggie would've wanted if she takes over completely. However, Aggie never wanted this to happen. Sure she hated Silver for stealing Red from her, and still hated Red for ignoring her feelings again, but Aggie had no intentions to hurt them nor kill them. They're still her friends and they are on the same side. Aggie couldn't control of her hand since Dark Aggie controlled it.

Red and Silver watched Aggie targeting at them with her wand staff. They saw how she blasted Chuck, Bomb, Leonard, Courtney, and Garry, but why did she does that? that's what stuck in Red's head right now. Why and how could she do that?

"Aggie?" Red whispered as tears formed in his eyes. Those were not regular sad tears, but they were tears of hurt and slight betrayal. He asked himself repeatedly in his head; "_What happened to her? Why she suddenly shoot her friends, and was going to shoot us? Shoot me? I thought we're friends. What did we do wrong?"_

Aggie shed a few tears when the wand staff glowed even brighter, ready to blast a powerful beam. Red might have unknowingly hurt her, but Aggie would never wanted to hurt him back.

"DUCK!" She yelled as the wand staff fired a huge bright solid beam that can make a powerful force to beat an enemy.

Red and Silver heard what Aggie said as they ducked down to avoid the beam. It's now heading straight towards the superweapon. Zeta and Debbie ducked again to save themselves from the beam. The bright beam hit the superweapon, but instead of destroying it, the beam bounced off the chamber's glass, heading straight back at Aggie.

Aggie didn't act fast when the beam hit her fast and hard, sending her to fall down to the floor.

"AGGIIIEEEE!" Red screamed in worry when his friend was hit by her own spell as he got up, and ran for her aid.

Silver, Chuck, Bomb, Leonard, Courtney, and Garry noticed how hurt Aggie was as they rushed in to help her.

"Ags, are you okay?" Red asked, holding her hand.

"That really hurt," Courtney added.

Aggie got up and groaned in pain. She seemed okay, but smoke floated up from her hair and body. That beam was quite powerful than she thought. But not only that, the beam did something worse to Aggie than just hurting her.

"Um, Ags?" Red said in fear.

Aggie thought something's wrong when Red called her name in a different tone. She looked down on her hands. Her right hand wasn't black anymore, but unfortunately, both her hands and arms were no longer feather-y, but fair skin. Aggie realized that these aren't bird wings anymore, but human arms. She even touched her face, which there is no beak anymore, but she has her eye-glasses, her body has no feathers, but has her usual white dress, and her bird legs are humans legs with black shoes and white socks. Her fairy wings also appeared on her back as well. The beam must have turned her back into a human, losing her confidence and controlling ability to remain at her bird-transformation. "Oh no."

"Aggie..., what are you?" Leonard questioned. He, Courtney, and Garry had never seen this kind of species before like Aggie.

"I, uh..." Aggie tried to explain, but Zeta interrupted when she got up from ducking.

"A human!" She shouted. "I should've known! I should've known something's odd with you, girl! With the magic and stuff. But, I never seen this one with wings before."

"I was born with them, actually," Aggie said.

The Eagle Guards, recovering from Aggie's spells, sent the team back in front of Zeta. Aggie then turned to her pig friends. "Look, guys, I can explain..."

"You're not from around here, don't you?!" Zeta guessed. "You must've came from another world where humans exist!"

"That's right, but how did you know that?" asked Aggie.

"That's not important! All I know is you shouldn't come into this world, because we don't have any of your kind here!"

"Hey, you can't talk to her like that!" Red shielded Aggie from Zeta's words. "Aggie was just here to make friends. She has the ability to transform into a bird so she could fit in, and she won't be different."

"Yeah, and we don't care she's a human from another world. She's our friend! And even though she shot us, but she's still our friend!" Chuck added.

"She's not just our friend, she's our family!" Bomb included.

Aggie was so touched. Even though she hurt them by yelling at them, abandoning them, and shooting at them by accident, Red, Chuck and Bomb are defending her, just like she defended them from bullies back in her home world.

"But still, she's a human with wings! She shouldn't belong here!" Zeta protested. "Though you look so familiar." She narrowed her eyes, and looked closely at Aggie.

Aggie moved a little backward, and chuckled, "That's funny because I never know you until now. I have never seen you before, so there's a possibility we have never met."

Zeta was sure Aggie looked so familiar, but she couldn't put her finger on it. "Oh, forget it! You're nothing like those two friends I used to have. I have never seen you before anyway. So, where's was I? Oh yeah!" Debbie brought the launcher back to Zeta, and placed it on the floor. Zeta lifted her talon to stomp down on the launcher once again, until...

"Zeta! Wait!"

The shadow of a gigantic eagle swept down from above. It was none other than Mighty Eagle standing tall before them.

"It's Mighty Eagle!" Silver said happily.

"Right on time," Aggie rolled her eyes while checking her watch to see the time.

His keen eagle eyes looked off into the distance while his mighty wings perched proudly on his hips.

"I'm the cause of all this," he said to Zeta. "I ran out on you on our wedding day, and ever since then you have been tormented inside."

"Right now?" Zeta was absolutely flabbergasted to see him. "This is when you choose to do this?"

"Take me, not these islands."

"You have got some flipping nerve!"

"I know. I ripped your heartstrings right out." Mighty Eagle grimaced.

Strings. Red thought to himself. He had an idea! He leaned over and directed Silver's head toward the loaded launcher. "That's it! Super String!" he whispered.

Silver instantly knew what he was talking about. Silver Vision activated, she made herself a visual map to stop that launcher. "Okay, I've seen it. Yeah." Silver always kept a piece of Super String on her, on the off chance it might come in handy-up until now it had remained nested in her feathers. now her great invention was finally having its moment. She took the piece of Super String and motioned to Chuck.

"Go ahead, do your worst to me," Mighty Eagle was now groveling in front of Zeta. "I deserve it!"

"You think this is about you, Ethan?" she huffed.

"Ethan?" Leonard said quietly.

"Honestly, my mother hates that name," Aggie talked quietly.

"Oh, that's so hilarious, slash, embarrassing, slash, I-haven't-thought-about-your-fat-butt-in-twenty-years."

"Wait, what?" Mighty Eagle asked.

"You lazy, uncoordinated, fish-eyed fool...," Zeta began a very long list of insults directed at Mighty Eagle.

While Zeta was directed, Chuck snagged the piece of Super String and zipped up to the superweapon. In a flash, he had wrapped the string around the lava-filled ice ball that was in the launcher and tied it around giant pipes.

While watching Chuck finished tying the Super String around the superweapon, Aggie observed how Zeta was so hurt after Mighty Eagle left her. If this situation stay the same, Zeta might never forgive him, and it'll take, like, forever to get into the forgiving process. For Aggie, this is not about saving the islands, but to solve a friendship problem, and this must be it. This is her chance to fulfill her role as "The Friendship Teacher". With a light wave of her hand, she immobilized the eagle guards around them, and casually walked out from her captivity.

"Aggie, what are you doing? Get back here!" Red shouted quietly.

"No. I'm doing my job and my role for this team. So, let me handle this." Aggie raised her hand at Red before walking forward.

Her friends just stared at her in awe.

"You ain't worth the salt in your bread," Zeta snipped at Mighty Eagle. "You are nothing to me! You are nothin'! I don't think about you at all. I don't think about your stinkin' feet. I don't think about your rusty wings. I don't think about your rusty elbows!" Zeta declared.

"Wait, so you have or you haven't thought about me?" Mighty Eagle was so confused. His ego was such that he found this very hard to comprehend.

"Yeah. That's very confusing though. Like when you said that, it's like you have thought about him for a minute or second," Aggie cut in, joining the conversation.

Zeta was surprised that the little human just appeared beside Mighty Eagle easily. "Wait, how did you-? What did-? How did you escape my guards?!"

"I immobilized them for a minute or two. Don't worry, it's not permanent." Aggie replied. "Look, I don't want to cause any trouble. I'm here to help."

"Help? From a human?"

"Yeah, I mean, things can be better if we could just... talk about it."

"Talk?! And why should I trust you to talk about my feelings? We just met!"

"I know, but it's a lot easier for you to let those feelings go, and share them with others to know what your problem is and we could fix it. You can talk to me about it, and I can talk to you, sharing my own experience. Come on. Girl to girl?"

Zeta refused to share her feelings with this human with wings, but that girl was right. She'll probably feel better once she gets the pain off her chest. Zeta groaned in defeat, "Fine."

"Great!" Aggie clapped her hands together. "But before we begin our little talk, you might feel the urge to pet me because of my silky hair. Don't. That's called transference. If you need comforting you can pet my therapy penguin, Pengy." She tapped her wand staff on the floor, making the penguin of the staff alive and fly by itself towards Zeta, and she caught it on her wing. "But please, do not put him in your beak. Because then I'll have to shout at you and it'll undermine the process by reminding you that I am not a therapist. Now, then..."

"You know what? I'm good." Zeta threw Pengy on the floor as it slipped back to Aggie.

"Oh! Pengy!" Aggie squeaked for her little penguin. She tapped her staff again to make the penguin return to its proper place.

"Let's not just talk about it."

"You really need some behavioral therapy tools."

"Like what?"

Aggie levitated a rolling newspaper on top of Zeta's head. "Share your feelings will ya!" She hammered the newspaper at the eagle. "I know this is not necessary, but it's funny." She hid the newspaper behind her back, and became serious as she cleared her throat. "Look, I know you're hurt that Mighty Eagle... or Ethan left you at the altar, and you hate living in this cold icy island, but do you really think this is the best answer you could've choose? I mean, do you think this is the answer to your problems? Making a superweapon and shoot giant ice balls at Bird and Piggy Islands to force everyone out? Because this is too low and cruel and... wrong."

"That's why I work so hard for this, because I deserve to be on those tropical islands!" Zeta said.

"Yes, I know you deserve to be living on either of those two islands. Everybody deserves it, but this isn't the way!" Aggie objected. "I know what you've been feeling, I know how this all started, I know you're in pain right now, but this isn't the answer. We're in the same page here. I've been in your shoes, and I was thinking the same as what you've been thinking. You're angry, sad and miserable. I've experienced this feelings before. I've been there."

"How? It's because someone betrayed you?

"No... I betrayed someone."

While listening to what aggie told Zeta, Red was quite shock at this. He was so confused. He believed Aggie would never betray anybody, except for blasting spells at them, but that was just minor problems. But still, Red refused to believe about Aggie's "betrayal", and he didn't know what she was talking about.

"I know this is the exact opposite of our story, but that's not the point," Aggie continued. "You see, just few weeks ago, I was called by my mom that there's something happened to the energy of the universe. Any kind of energy, like life, nature, magic, and other stuff that made everything in the universe exist. So, it's my job to fix this since I have a powerful wand staff, but I knew this situation couldn't end so soon, so I have to give up traveling different worlds, and leave for my home world. But I couldn't leave without saying goodbye to my friends, especially to..." She turned around to look back at Red, who was still listening to her explanation. Aggie thought about their last romantic moments together, and it's best not bring that up in the present. To make it more reasonable, Aggie couldn't mention Red's name at this reflection story. "Especially to someone I'm in love with. We dated for so long we're very inseparable, but since we live in different worlds, he has his own thing, I have mine. I kinda broke up with him because I wasn't so sure that I could see him again when the energy was on the fritz. And also, we're quite different, living in worlds. I wasn't so sure if things would work out between us. When my friends and I finally fixed the fritz of the energy of the universe, I thought things can get back to normal, but actually, it's not. Not even with me and the boy that I used to love."

Red frowned with Aggie confessed her secret feelings. That's what's been bothering Aggie all along. While Red focused himself of being a hero, Aggie felt being left out, and, ever since they broke up, he realized they were never been close like they used to be anymore. This made Red feel very guilty for Aggie. Even though they're not together anymore, she is still one of his best friends, she will always be part of his life. And other than that, Red realized Aggie was so jealous when he was around Silver. This is the first time he has seen her jealous. This is not like Aggie anymore. She is different now.

"Then, why didn't you get back with him?" asked Zeta.

"Because I was ashamed! I was an embarrassment, I was so guilty, I'm ashamed of myself. Breaking up with him was the worst mistake I have ever done in my life! I can feel it in my heart. We remained friends. But, when I thought that he finally moved on and found someone else, I was hurt. I admit it, I was hurt. Just like you. But I just realized that... I should let it go. I understand that love won't last forever. If he's happy..., then I should be happy for him." Aggie choked in her tears down her throat to avoid crying, so no one, not even Red, would notice that she's sad. "You see? Things worked out in the end. I didn't even hurt anybody to solve my problems..., okay, I hurt a little, but they were all accidents. I swear of it! Violence and destroying things wouldn't solve any problems at all, Zeta. And I didn't use those to solve my problems. You know what I did? I was being selfless and positive. I always look at the bright side, and solve a problem in a safe and smart way, if you're a genius yourself. You can't just scare everyone with those giant ice balls to have them evacuate the islands, and have them all to yourself. You should've told us that you and your fellow eagles want to live in either of our islands."

"What if you said 'no'?"

"We would never say 'no' once you could've reason with us. We lived in a peaceful community... Or maybe a little peaceful before our truce with the pigs..."

"She gets it," Leonard whispered.

"But still, peaceful and friendly communities." The human girl repeated. "If you could've come around or send a message or something that you don't want to live in this cold home of yours, we're glad to welcome you in. Right, guys?" When no one answered, Aggie nudged Mighty Eagle with her wand staff to force him to answer.

"Oh, uh, yes, sure," Mighty Eagle answered nervously.

"Right, guys?!" Aggie turned to her other friends at the back.

"Of course, we can," Leonard replied.

"Absolutely," Red nodded.

"I couldn't agree more," Courtney agreed.

Aggie then turned back to Zeta. "And one more thing; You can't take your anger out on anyone else, Zeta. It's not our problem, and was never been our fault that you've been suffering for 20 years because of him. Sure he can be a wackadoodle, a stinker, a coward, but he's more than that. He's a friend." She playfully punched Mighty Eagle's shoulder.

"Ow! I think you sprained my wing!" Mighty Eagle grasped his wing.

"Trust me. I've known him for 10 years, visiting him every other day, and he's a good friend. If you're still angry at him for abandoning you, then you shouldn't be doing this out of hate. Look at me. I was abandoned, you were abandoned, we're both hurt, but did I take revenge? I wanted to, but I know this isn't going to fix anything at all. It'll make things worse. You know, Zeta, things can be better if you hadn't thought of this, like building this superweapon to blast ice balls to make everyone think they're in danger. You know what make things better? Be reasonable and talk to others what you truly want and what's troubling you. Like right now. Have you been ever talk to someone else, like friends?"

When Aggie asked her that questions, Zeta recalled how she was when she had friends before, but time passed and they all moved on with their lives. She has no close friends ever since. "Actually, just few, but I never told them what I have been through."

"To cheer you up, we can be your friends!" Aggie said.

"What?!" Red, Chuck Bomb, Silver, Leonard, Courtney, Garry and Zeta exclaimed.

"Yes! And to clarify you this," Then, Aggie turned to Mighty Eagle, "..and to you..." She continued. "You guys should've been honest to each other, and talk over what you've been thinking. Like Mighty Eagle being a coward, and Zeta suffered with depression, pain, and sadness. Sometimes talking can solve any problem. You're better than this, Zeta. You shouldn't do this to us, those innocent birds and pigs, and these islands. I know that deep down, this isn't what you want. This isn't your answer to your problems. This isn't your purpose in life. This isn't your destiny. It could be something else. Something nice. Something better than this. I know we just know each other, but I know you're a good person, Zeta. You're not just kind, you're also a nice person who just want to achieve a dream and to be with someone you've been in love for too long, despite you said that you're not anymore. A bad guy like you have a soft spot. Everyone does. And if you have one, you can have friends who can look out for you, having a family that make yourself at home, a very good friend who can give advice to become a better person, teaching what is right or wrong, and balancing positive and negative. People like us. Like me. And if you give friendship another chance in your life and heart..., I can be your friend. I promise that."

After hearing that big speech from a winged human, Zeta was so touched there is someone volunteered to become her friend, besides Debbie. Debbie is the only eagle who was lose to her ever since Mighty Eagle left her, but now, a human wanted to be her friend. No one has ever do that to a villain like her before. She only forced her fellow eagle to work for her and paid them to build the superweapon.

The heist and the other eagles have their jaws dropped after listening to Aggie's heartwarming speech. It's like watching a dramatic TV show, except this is real.

"Woooow," Silver made the longest "wow".

"I know. I have never heard of her saying like those things before," Bomb said.

"That was so... so..." Garry was speechless. He doesn't know what to say.

"So, beautiful!" Leonard sobbed. "Oh, now I get it! That's what her role means! 'The Friendship Teacher'!"

"Yep! That's why I trust her to do her thing if our plan doesn't work," Red nodded, feeling proud of himself for making the right decision of giving Aggie a role as "The Friendship Teacher".

However, there's more. Aggie turned around to face the other eagles. "Look, all eagles! I know you're all tired of living on this frozen home island of yours, and you want to live on either of these islands, but you can't be bad to get what you want all to yourselves. You're all better than just hurting those innocent birds and pigs. I know you don't want to do this, because this is all wrong. I know that you're all jealous of us living on these two warm islands and want to shoot ice balls to get rid of us, and you may all think we're your enemies, but you should've talk to us so we could all be friends and not enemies anymore. And we can all live in harmony."

"Hey, that's exactly what one of my grandkids told me at 'Kids At Work Day'!" Glenn shared to his fellow eagle beside him, remembering what his grandhatchlings told him when he showed them the superweapon.

But there are some eagles weren't interested on the winged human's speech.

"Stupid girl," One of the guards chuckled.

Red heard what that guard said as he punched him on the talon for insulting his ex-girlfriend's speech.

Aggie kept declaring her speech, "Every single one of you has something good deep down inside. I know you all do. Maybe I'm not getting through to you."

"Oh no." Red knew exactly Aggie was going to do next as he face-palmed. "Here we go again."

"What's go again?" Courtney asked.

"Well, when someone doesn't understand Aggie's explanation, she'll do the fun way: Singing." replied Red

It's exactly what Red said. With one swift of her wand staff, Aggie made the whole place dark, and a spotlight shined above her. Her wand staff then transformed into a keytar.

_I'm here to tell,_  
_But not to pretend_  
_About what's life when you're living with friends_  
_Yes it's one of a kind, right here in this world_  
_Just to make this worthless war end_  
_(Oooh)_

_Inside of every villain is a rainbow,_  
_Inside every bad guy is a shiny smile!_  
_Inside of every crazy power-mad dangerous maniac,_  
_Is a jolly, happy, cupcake-loving child_

_We can turn round!_  
_We'll be harmony-bound!_  
_With just more time when you're living with friends!_

_So, all you junkies, freaks and weirdos,_  
_Creepers, mindless, crooks and zeroes,_  
_And the fallen superheroes, help is here!_  
_All of you loners, upset, and losers,_  
_Ones who were blame by framers, abusers and accusers_  
_Need not fear_

_While in our care_  
_We'll cure your mistake_  
_We'll make mends, having fun in weekends_  
_Right here in this world when you're living with friends!_

_There'll be no more pain_  
_And no more sadness,_  
_Just kind and nice companions, and sweets with happiness,_  
_And fluffy bright clouds, you're gonna be like, wow!_  
_Once you learn friendship lessons with meeeee!_

_So, all your loneliness, bad memories, boringness, sufferings_  
_Tiredness, and bad tidings_  
_End right here!_  
_All you monsters, thieves and crazies,_  
_Insane people and crying babies,_  
_Anyone who doesn't know about friendships_  
_Filled with cheer!_

_You'll be complete! It'll be so neat_  
_Our lessons can't be beat! You'll be on easy street! (Yes!)_  
_Life will be sweet when you're living with friiiieeeeeeeeeends!_  
_(Yeah!)_

After the song, the place was no longer dark. Everyone silently stared at Aggie. No one moved, talked or whispered. Just blank stares. Aggie then flew down back on the floor, and transformed the keytar back to a wand staff.

"Wow," Zeta started to compliment. "That... was... the most stupidest speech and song I've ever heard in my entire life!"

"Dang it!" Aggie growled quietly. She thought her speech and song can change Zeta's mind about her plan, but it was no use. "I spent hours practicing that song and coming up with that speech." Then, she turned to Mighty Eagle. "Sorry. I tried my best. You're on your own now, buddy."

"News flash, bro, I'm over you. I'm over this place, and I'm ready to get that upgrade situation going for me and my daughter." Zeta carried Debbie close to her.

"Hey!" Debbie greeted.

Mighty Eagle and Aggie glanced at each other for a second and gasped. The rest of the heist team gasped as well.

"Well, _our _daughter," Zeta corrected herself.

Debbie gasped in horror.

"What?" Mighty Eagle blurted out.

Aggie gasped as she dropped her wand staff and placed her hand on her right chest, feeling her heart beating in shock at this new information. The gasp in shock continued with Bomb, Silver, Leonard, Garry, Courtney, Red, the eagle guards, Chuck, even the seal and Peng-y.

"_Dios mios!_" Glenn shrieked.

"YOU DISGUST ME... AGAIN!" Aggie yelled in disgust at Mighty Eagle.

"That's my dad?!" Debbie asked.

"I have a daughter?!" Mighty Eagle exclaimed.

"Yes! You do! And I raised her all by myself in this icy wasteland," Zeta scolded him. "But now, I'm gonna sipping Pina Coladas on those warm tropical islands like I deserve to!" Zeta stomped on the launchpad, and launched ice balls at every stomp into the air. It sailed toward the top of the volcano. Silver's Super String was still attached. It seemed to work since it stopped the ice balls from sending into the air, but it was stretching with the ice ball instead of sending them down. The string was about to broke.

Just then, Vivi, Zoe, and Sam-Sam appeared and held both ends of the broken string. Earlier, they saw what happened to Bird and Piggy Islands, so they and the piglets went to Eagle Island. They immediately saw what was happening. their hero Red needed help. They hopped out of the hot-air balloon, and that's how they ended up holding the string.

The piglets cheered them on from a nearby hot-air balloon.

"You can do it!" Sophie shouted. "Hold on to that string!"

"The hatchlings!" Red recognized those three baby birds.

But the piglets' happiness was short-lived when the hatchlings couldn't hold on to each other because the ice balls were too strong to hold down.

"Oh no! They're in trouble!" Isla said in worry.

The hatchling was about to let go of each other, until the piglets jumped in to help the hatchlings. Together they formed a birdy-piggy ladder to hold the string as long as they can.

Watching the hatchlings holding the string with the piglets, Aggie realized those children won't last long for holding that string. She quickly grabbed her wand staff, and pointed it at the ice balls.

"TELEKINESIS MAGIC AURA RAY!"

A magic white aura was blasted from Aggie's wand staff. The aura traveled all the way up to the top of the volcano, and reached the very first ice ball that was launched from earlier. When the aura wrapped the first giant ice ball like a lasso, Aggie pulled her wand staff harder to make the aura pull the ice balls down. The aura ray was strong enough to reverse the ice balls' directions with the Super String attached with them.

"Jump!" Vivi shouted as the ice balls flung themselves back toward them. All the piglets and hatchlings threw themselves back to their hot-air balloon, narrowly escaping the ice balls.

With the ice balls headed straight for the superweapon, everyone gasped in terror.

"Everyone, run!" Red screamed.

Everyone bolted. The birds and pigs ran while the eagles flew.

"Let's go!" An eagle guard yelled.

Debbie dragged Zeta with her before running away.

"Oh great, this is not happening!" Zeta said as she ran off with Debbie, Mighty Eagle, and Aggie.

Once the superweapon exploded, it created a huge wave of smoke and dust. Everyone ran as fast as they can before the wave of the explosion could reach them. Bomb even embraced Red, Chuck Aggie, and Silver to protect them, and rolled like a ball to move faster than walking. When everyone got out just in time, the lair exploded, the volcano was destroyed, and Zeta's dog was freed from its ice cube, falling towards the seal, who was waiting for him. Unfortunately, the dog fell into the water, trapping him in an ice cube again.

* * *

**Well, this is it. This is really the longest chapter I have ever made in this story. And also dramatic. Sorry it took so long. Lots of things coming in my head when I made this chapter. There are lot of references I used for this chapter.**

**"They call me a lady!" was from The Lion King 1994 when Pumbaa was called "a pig" by the hyenas.**

**When Aggie angrily shouted her name is a reference from a Disney series Jessie, episode: The Jessie-nator: Grudgement Day, when a Bertram-bot doesn't remember Emma's name.**

**Aggie casted her spells is a reference from Star vs the Forces of Evil, as we all know, when Star shouted out her spells. The way Aggie looked at Red and Silver was very upsetting is similar to how Star acted when she saw Marco and Jackie arrived at the cemetery while she trying to pull Ludo into the void in the episode "Bon Bon the Birthday Clown."**

**Before Aggie made a conversation with Zeta, she made few rules and gave a living stuff penguin to Zeta to comforting her, but she threw the penguin away, making Aggie feel pity for her penguin is a reference from another Disney series Dog with a Blog episode "Tyler gets a Girlfriend" when Stan the dog became Tyler's therapist.**

**Another reference is based off is from an upcoming fanmade series, "Hazbin Hotel", when Aggie reasoned with the eagles that there is still goodness inside of them as she sang "Living with Friends" is similar to how Charlie, the princess of Hell, announced that she made a hotel that can rehabilitate sinners. The song "Living with Friends" is a parody song from the original song of Hazbin Hotel, "Inside of Every Demon is a Rainbow".**

**Aggie used her quote "You disgust me!" to Mighty Eagle again.**

**And lastly, Red doesn't his feeling for Aggie anymore, or so he thought, and Aggie has the power to control her emotions to avoid Dark Aggie from taking over. But, Dark Aggie took over only by Aggie's hand, so the plan of Aggie's dark side is not over yet. When the beam hit Aggie, she was accidentally tranformed back into her human form with translucent fairy wings, which she was born with them. This is the first time Leonard, Courtney, Garry, and the eagles found out Aggie's true form.**

**Hope you like this chapter. If you like, pls review**


	14. Epilogue or cliffhanger?

Through the faded dust and snow, the pigs and birds got up and dusted the ashes and snow off from their bodies. The force field that Aggie activated before the explosion around Bomb disappeared.

Red, Aggie, and Silver stood up before embracing one another, "We did it." Although, during the hug, Aggie still glitched but only a short second.

As she got up, Zeta went into full freak-out mode. "Debbie? Where is she?! Where's Debbie?!" she asked no one in particular. She looked around to look for Debbie, but she saw her foot under a metal plate. Zeta thought her daughter was crushed as she began to sob and kneel down. "Debbie, no." She continued to cry, then looked at her destroyed base. She realized that her scheme to take over both tropical islands cost the life of her only kin. "What have I done? Oh Debbie."

The metal began to shift. From under it, Mighty Eagle emerged with an unconscious Debbie under him when he protected her from the rubble.

"Are you okay?" Mighty Eagle gently shook his daughter, trying to wake her up. "Sweetie? Honey pie? Love of the last one minute of my life?"

Slowly, Debbie's eyes opened. "Dad?"

"Yes," Mighty Eagle answered his daughter.

Zeta gasped. Debbie was alive!

"You are so strong!" She complimented, then turned to her mother. "He saved my life!"

Zeta rushed to hug Debbie tightly. She was so happy that her daughter is safe and alive. "Oh Debbie."

Mighty Eagle watched the mother and daughter hugged as he smiled.

"Mom, can we keep him? Pleeeeaaaase?!" Debbie gave Zeta her biggest, begging smile.

Zeta looked at Mighty Eagle for a moment before she has second thoughts of giving him a chance.

"Wait, wait. Before you answer, you should see something," Under the feathers of his left, he showed her a tattoo of a heart with M.E. + Zeta on it, much to Zeta's shock. "Wait, wait, wait, there's more." Mighty Eagle pulled up the feathers, and revealed a tattoo of them in their teenage years. "And one closest to my heart!" He opened his chest feathers with another tattoo of them in their teenage years, and a ring that Zeta gave to him that was tied into a necklace around his neck. Mighty Eagle started to sing an out-of-tone song.

Everyone else cringed at Mighty Eagle's voice.

Feeling uncomfortable with Mighty Eagle's voice and had her eyeglasses cracked, Aggie pulled up a large cardboard slogan that said, "SEE-ntunado" which means "out of tune", "dissonant", "incorrect pitch", and "wrong intonation" in Tagalog.

"You are so pitiful," Zeta chuckled.

* * *

Reuniting with her love had thawed Zeta's heart. So much so that she agreed to marry Mighty Eagle. She quickly saw how wonderful it was to be friends with the other birds and the pigs. Aggie was right. Life can be a lot better when you're living with a bunch of new unique friends. Not too long after that, Bird Island was peaceful again. Birds and pigs were living together. Happily. But they weren't the only ones...

A large crowd of birds, pigs, and eagles had gathered. Mighty Eagle has asked Red to officiate the ceremony, while he asked Aggie to plan the wedding. They had been a bit uneasy about the idea of celebrating the marriage of someone who had recently tried to obliterate Bird Island, but even they came around eventually.

Debbie looked adorable in her flower-girl dress as she threw petals on the aisle.

"Ladies and gentlemen, birds and pigs, we are gathered here today because of these two characters," Red recited as he stood in front of Mighty Eagle and Zeta. Aggie was behind Zeta as her maid-of-honor. "Not only because they are being joined in holy matrimony, but also because one of them tried to destroy our islands for her own selfish reasons."

Zeta blushed and giggled, and Mighty eagle rolled his eyes like it was no big thing.

"It's such beautiful," Chuck cried as he wiped his tears with a tissue.

"It really is," Steve the eagle, still frozen with his limbs froze in two large ice cubes, shed an icy tear.

"But," Red went on, "Mighty Eagle swooped in at the last second and got all the credit for stopping her."

"Yes you did, baby," Zeta said proudly.

"So, I think the wedding planner-slash-maid-of-honor has something to say to these two characters," Red looked down to Aggie. "Ags, do you have something to say?"

"What? Me? That was unexpected." Aggie was surprised that she has to make a speech for the bride and groom. "Why me?"

"Because you always do all the talking," Red replied.

Though Aggie wasn't ready for this and hasn't practiced any speech, but she'll just think of something. "Well, you know it. Couldn't let these two get married without me saying a little something something." Aggie reached for a full glass punch from the table, and held a mic with her other hand. "When I found out Mighty Eagle was getting married, even though that was supposed to be years ago, I was like, 'What? That's totally cray! Totally!' Not to mention that I almost died when I gave up my own life to save my friends and everyone else from death by my former friend who turned out to be evil. Talk about crazy!" She threw the glass away as a cat's screech was heard out of nowhere. Aggie continued her speech."Oh yeah. That guy knows what I'm talking about right there! Check him out! Ha, ha!"

_72 hours later..._

"...you should have seen the look on my third-cousin's face, wearing women's underpants and covered in bat guano!" Aggie laughed hysterically. "Those were good times."

Aggie didn't realized or probably ignored the fact that the everyone, like the audiences, and even Red, Mighty Eagle, and Zeta fell asleep during her speech. She spent three days of reciting her longest speech ever without losing her voice. She's the only one who wasn't tired of staying up in 72 hours straight. "Anyhoo, just throwing it out there that, uh, this would be the perfect time for somebody... *coughs* Red!"

Aggie's loud fake cough made everybody snap awake from their sleep.

"Sorry, excuse me." Aggie cleared her throat. "To make me stop... *cough* Red. Or anybody. *cough* 'Wrap it up' cough, Red. I'm done. I can't stop myself!"

When Red realized Aggie couldn't stop talking without anyone stopping her, he proceeded, "I now pronounce you eagle and husband. You may now kiss the-"

Zeta beat Red to the punch. Before he could get the words out, Zeta bent Mighty Eagle backward and kissed him like there was no tomorrow.

"Ugh," Red stared in disgust.

"Oh, they both disgust me!" Aggie covered her eyes with her clipboard.

Everyone cheered but looked disgust at the same time. Most of the parents of hatchlings covered their eyes.

"Alright, get it Mighty Eagle- Ew, that is disgusting," Leonard looked away.

Few others like Chuck, Bomb and Silver had their jaws dropped. Debbie is the only one cheering happily. "Go, Zeta! Go, Dad!"

_Ding-ding-ding!_

"Attention! Attention, everybody. Eyes on me. Look up here." Matilda tapped on her glass to get everyone's attention. "I would like to propose a toast to the bird who made all of this possible... Our hero: Red! Give it up for Red!"

The crowd chanted Red's name as Zoe. Vivi, and Sam-Sam proclaimed. "You're our hero, Red!"

"We love you, Red!" Bomb yelled.

"Yeah, Red!" Chuck cheered.

"You're awesome!" Aggie added.

The crowd then picked up Red and sent him up on the stage.

In the back of the crowd, Red saw Silver. She saluted him, then walked away. She was carrying a backpack.

"Looks like they still love you, Red," Chuck said to him.

"Oh... Uh... Well. You know, I'm honored. everybody, really, I, uh..." Red was confused. He didn't understand where Silver was going. "Two seconds. Give me two seconds. Be right back."

"Woo! Good speech!" Bomb cheered.

"That's not actually a speech," Aggie rolled her eyes.

"Excuse me. Pardon me. I just tried to squeeze through here." Red ran through the crowd after Silver. He caught up to her just as she was loading a slingshot to fire away from the ceremony. "Hey, Silver!"

She glanced back but didn't make any motion to stay. Just as the slingshot released, Red grabbed the loop on the back of her backpack. The slingshot unfurled without shooting Silver anywhere. He took her back on the stage with her.

"Wow, I thank you, guys. Thank you for this, and for all the support and love. You know what it means. Means everything, but, uh. I don't deserve it. She does." Red admitted.

"Is that the nerd from our Physics Club?" Brad Bird remembered.

Red held Silver's wing high up in the air. "This is the real hero. Right here. Silver is the one who came up with the plan to stop the superweapon... and saved all our lives," Red told the murmuring crowd.

"Red, I didn't do this all on my own," Silver said, pulling her wing down.

"Right, 'cause we're a team. we couldn't have done anything without Chuck or Bomb or Courtney and Garry, and Leonard... Well, you know what? Actually, we could have done without Leonard. Let's be honest."

"'Leonard's the man!'" Leonard cheered himself. "I did everything. I got the sub!"

"And even Mighty Eagle!"

"That's so handsome," Zeta hugged him.

"And Aggie, who used her voice and heart to fix a broken relationship."

"Aww, shucks, that was nothing," Aggie blushed, but kept glitching as few of those in the crowd noticed.

"That was just effects of the Last Spell. That's gonna wear off soon, right?" Red asked.

"Yep. It will wear off sooner or later." She lied as she glitched again, and made a fake smile.

"And last but certainly not least, those adorable hatchlings," Red pointed Zoe, Sam-Sam and Vivi. "We're strongest when we all band together. Just like Super String." Red held up the Super String, Red motioned pig gadgetry. "Okay, Garry, now!"

There was a gigantic shroud covering Eagle Mountain. On Red's cue, Garry used his piggy drones to remove it. The crowd went wild when they saw what was there: the faces of Red, Chuck, Bomb, Aggie, Silver, Leonard, Courtney, Garry, Mighty Eagle, Zoe, Sam-Sam, and Vivi that saved their islands. The new monument was called Hero Mountain.

"Whoa, look, it's me," Leonard pointed his face on the mountain.

"Not bad," Aggie complimented.

"You see, these guys are the real heroes. They're the ones who deserve your love. Not me." Red confessed and frowned.

Both Aggie and Silver felt pity for him.

"We love more now, Red!" Alex shouted happily as the crowd roared proudly, much to Red's surprise.

"See? You're not in this alone," Silver smiled.

Within the cheering, Aggie have no cheering mood but she clapped like the rest, only to be glitching as she felt another headache. She sunk down so no one could notice something's wrong with her, and tried to control the glitch so Dark Aggie couldn't take cover to get her... or rather, their revenge on Red and Silver. Aggie has to keep herself to be positive just for Red. That's why she really love him so much. She got up and continued cheering on as she kept choking back the tears.

"I'm married now! Let's party y'all!" Zeta bubbled as Chuck popped all the champagne.

When night came, the party kept going on. Debbie enjoyably took some punch until Zeta called loudly at her.

"Debbie, get away from the punch bowl, girl! Come on in and dance with your mama!"

Debbie rushed towards her parents and hugged them tightly. While hugging their daughter, Mighty Eagle and Zeta snuggled their beaks against each other.

Everyone else is dancing to the beat of the music.

"Hey, where are Red, Silver, and Aggie?" Chuck asked when he realized his sister and two of his best friends were not around.

While the party raged below, Red, Silver, and Aggie poured a glass of champagne up at Hero Mountain.

"Thanks for inviting me with you guys. You know you don't have to do that," Aggie playfully steered her glass of champagne.

"Hey, because of your speech, the friendship one, not this one, and the song, you help Zeta realized that there's something more better than revenge to get everything she wants," Red explained.

"Yeah, I did, didn't I? But I abandoned the team. I abandoned you. I shouldn't have any prize for this. I don't know if I'm doing the right thing."

"You did the right thing of not using any violence, and used your voice and heart to save the world. It's pretty awesome," Silver commented. "You really deserve some kind of prize... spending time with your best pals." she playfully punched the bird's/human's shoulder.

"Whatever."

"Okay, worms or birdseed?" Silver paused. "Kidding. Toast."

The three birds clanged their glasses together. Aggie only spilled her champagne since she never drank any adult drinks in her life. then, she saw that her shadow became a figure of Dark Aggie with glowing red eyes and white sinister smile. Aggie panicked. She won't let Red and Silver see her or she'll hurt or kill them. Aggie threw her glass at the wall with her shadow as it shattered.

Red heard that sound turned to Aggie, "What was that?"

"What was what?" Aggie grinned sheepishly as she pretended nothing happened.

"Okay?" Red was quite suspicious, but he continued his conversation with Silver. "Ya know... I was actually being sarcastic when I said that was my favorite food. Just for the record"

"What? You? Sarcastic? No way. Maybe you can teach me sometime?"

"Yeah, maybe I will when you're not busy saving the world."

"You know I actually just finished doing that, so I am pretty free."

"Oh, no way, I'm pretty free, too."

"And you can teach me with those friendship stuff, magic skills and all, especially with that... What do you call that? The Force?" Silver said to Aggie.

"Huh, I'm pretty free myself since the universe is still in the balance, and nothing else to fix," Aggie added.

"Well, I don't have anything to do either," Chuck suddenly slipped in. "Wait a minute! What's that sound? Tickle train! Coming to friendship station!"

"Chuck! No!" Red, Silver, and Aggie said in unison.

"Jinx! Jinx! Jinx! Jinx!" the four birds laughed.

* * *

**_Hey you_**  
**_This is gonna be the best day of your life, of your life, of your life_**  
**_This is gonna be the best day of your life, of your life, of your life_**  
**_This is gonna be the best day of your life, of your life, of your life_**  
**_This is gonna be the best day of your life, of your life_**

**_Uh, I took a walk this mornin'_**  
**_The sun was shinin' for me_**  
**_It got me feelin' like oh, oh, oh, oh-ooh_**  
**_The sky is lookin' so blue_**  
**_So I do what I want to_**  
**_I'm feelin' myself like oh, oh, oh, oh-ooh_**

**_I'm feelin' so nice_**  
**_I ain't got no negative energy_**  
**_High fives and good vibes_**  
**_Wrote this one for all my friends_**  
**_And enemies_**

**_Hey you_**  
**_This is gonna be the best day of your life, of your life, of your life_**  
**_This is gonna be the best day of your life, of your life, of your life_**  
**_This is gonna be the best day of your life, of your life, of your life_**  
**_This is gonna be the best day of your life, of your life, of your life_**

**_Go live it up, hey_**

**_Oh, I tell them it's my birthday_**  
**_Who doesn't want that free cake?_**  
**_Let's celebrate like oh, oh, oh, oh-ooh_**  
**_I'm dancing in my foyer_**  
**_'Cause I'm my own employer_**  
**_Why don't you all come over, yeah?_**

**_I'm feelin' so nice_**  
**_I ain't got no negative energy_**  
**_High fives and good vibes_**  
**_Wrote this one for all my friends_**  
**_And enemies_**

**_Hey you_**  
**_This is gonna be the best day of your life, of your life, of your life_**  
**_This is gonna be the best day of your life, of your life, of your life_**  
**_This is gonna be the best day of your life, of your life, of your life_**  
**_This is gonna be the best day of your life, of your life, of your life_**

**_Go live it up_**  
**_La-la-la, la-la-la-la_**

**_La-la-la, la-la-la-la_**  
**_This is gonna be the best day of your life, of your life, of your life_**  
**_This is gonna be the best day of your life, of your life, of your life (hey)_**  
**_This is gonna be the best day of your life, of your life, of your life (yeah)_**  
**_This is gonna be the best day of your life, of your life, of your life (oh)_**  
**_This is gonna be the best day of your life, of your life, of your life (yeah, oh)_**  
**_This is gonna be the best day of your life, of your life, of your life_**  
**_This is gonna be the best day of your life, of your life, of your life_**  
**_This is gonna be the best day of your life, of your life, of your life_**

* * *

**Cast and Characters**

**Jason Sudeikis - Red**

**Josh Gad - Chuck**

**Danny McBride - Bomb**

**Suzanne Waters - Bomb's Opera Voice **

**Anne Hathaway - Aggie/Dark Aggie **

**Rachel Bloom - Silver **

**Peter Dinklage - Ethan "Mighty" Eagle **

**Leslie Jones - Zeta**

**Bill Hader - King Leonard **

**Awkwafina - Courtney**

**Sterling K. Brown - Garry Pig**

**Tiffany Haddish - Debbie **

**Eugenio Derbez - Glenn **

**Beck Bennett - Hank, Brad **

**Zach Woods - Carl Eagle**

**Pete Davidson - Jerry Eagle**

**Lil Rel Howery - Alex**

**Dove Cameron - Ella**

**Nicki Minaj - Pinky**

**Brooklynn Prince - Zoe**

**Genesis Tennon - ViVi (Vincent)**

**JoJo Siwa - Jay, Kira**

**Maya Rudolph - Matilda**

**Anthony Padilla - Hal**

**Colleen Ballinger - Roxanne**

**David Dobrik - Axel**

**Faith Urban - Sophie**

**Sunday Urban - Isla**

**Alma Varsano - Sam-Sam (Samantha)**

**Gaten Matarazzo - Bubba**

**Nolan North - Terence**

**Tony Hale - Mime Bird**

**Alex Hirsch - Steve Eagle**

**Mason Ramsey - Oliver**

**Thurop Van Orman - Duck, Seal, Pengy**

**Ally Garrett - Pig Mother**

**John Cohen - Eagle Detector**

**Sean Charmatz - Invisible Pig**

**Kelly Prizeman - Bomb's Mom**

**Esmé Bianco - Desdemona Mondejar**

* * *

**Well, this is the last chapter of my version of The Angry Birds Movie 2. Good ending, right? Or was it... a cliffhanger? That's right! This isn't over! You all think that Red and Silver ended up in a relationship and Aggie's life will be sad for the rest of their lives. Well, it's not. Sorry that I sounded so evil, but I have my own way to make this story more dramatic than funny. I may not make my own version of the Angry Birds Movie 3 if there's one, but the upcoming series is not as what you think it will be, unlike the first season, which is all about romance and comedy. Better watch out. Dark Aggie is COMING...**

**To be continued...**

**P.S. For those Filipinos out there who read this or who watched "I Can See Your Voice (any version), I got the "SEE-ntunado reference from this singing game show. The real spelling was "Sintunado" which means ****"out of tune", "dissonant", "incorrect pitch", and "wrong intonation" in Tagalog.**

**Thanks for reading and support!**


End file.
